Amo odiarte y odio amarte
by Banshee Dark
Summary: Summary: Edward y Bella se odian, son enemigos a muerte en el instituto o en cualquier lugar donde estén cerca, a pesar de que comparten los mismo amigos, siempre pelean y tienen problemas sobre todo en clase de biología que al parecer es su campo de batalla…
1. Edward Cullen mi pesadilla

**Capítulo 1 "Edward Cullen mí pesadilla"**

Declaimers:** Los personajes son de la talentosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con las locas ideas que mi loca mente me incita a escribir.**

Summary**: Edward y Bella se odian, son enemigos a muerte en el instituto o en cualquier lugar donde estén cerca, a pesar de que comparten los mismo amigos, siempre pelean y tienen problemas sobre todo en clase de biología que al parecer es su campo de batalla…  
Aun que entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso…**

Maldición otra vez olvide la tarea de Biología y el idiota de Cullen se burlara de mí, como lo odio, se cree que es el mejor solo porque su familia tiene dinero, lo que más me molesta es que se crea por eso, yo también tengo dinero, desde que Charly dejo su antiguo empleo de policía desde hace años e invirtió en un su actual negocio con su mejor amigo Billy tenemos igual o más dinero que los Cullen y no por eso me creo más que las demás personas.

Hoy como ya dije había olvidado la tarea de Biología y además en esa clase estaba el imbécil de Edward Cullen, estaba segura hoy no sería un buen día para mí, ojala que el idiota de Cullen no aparecía en clases, es más seria aún mejor si nunca volviera aparecer…

Nunca había entendido como todas las chicas del instituto babeaban por el yo lo veía igual que a cualquier otro chico, pero ahora que lo pienso él no era igual que los otros chicos, él era un demonio que vivía para atormentarme la vida.

—Bella cariño baja a desayunar se te ara tarde—.

Eso era lo único bueno de este día mi mamá, estaría aquí en la casa por unas semanas, ya que ella se había divorciado de Charly y vivía en Florida, pero ahora estaría aquí conmigo por mi próximo cumpleaños y el único regalo que le había pedido era que pasara un tiempo conmigo y no falta decir que Charly estaba más que contento con que mamá estuviera en casa.

Pero regresando al desayuno hoy no desayunaría nada, ya que intentaría hacer la tarea de Biología o por lo menos adelantar algo, para así poder evitar las burlas del imbécil de Cullen.

Encendí mi laptop y me dispuse hacer la tarea, lo más rápido que pude, no había notado el tiempo, pero de algo sí estaba segura llegaría tarde al instituto, otra vez…

—Bella, tú padre te llevara al instituto tú coche aún no está listo—. Me dijo mamá mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Pero mamá, mi coche lleva más de dos semanas en el taller y lo único que se le daño fue la pintura—.

—Si lo se cariño pero ya conoces a tú padre, piensa que algo malo te pasara si te vas sola en tú coche—. Mi mamá puso una cara de _"entiéndelo es tu padre y se preocupa por ti"_

Así que resignada acepte que Charly me llevara al instituto, pero aun así odiaba no tener mi hermoso bugatti veyron rojo y todo gracias a un imbécil que se pasó un alto y casi se choca conmigo, lo bueno es que solo se dañó la pintura de mi bugatti.

Agregue a mi lista de dolores de cabeza el hecho de que mi padre me llevara al instituto, ¿Por qué?, muy sencillo, eso era otra cosa más para que Cullen se burlara de mí, maldición hoy no será un buen día, de eso estaba segura.

Tome mis cosas, envié desde mi laptop a la impresora, la poca información que había encontrado sobre la tarea. Por lo menos una media nota si tendría.

—Bella, si no te apuras llegaras tarde—. Error, yo llegaría tarde eso estaba segura.

Cuando supuse que Edward se burlaría de mí porque Charly me llevara al instituto, estaba en lo correcto, el imbécil de Cullen, puso su cara de burla al verme bajar del coche de mi padre.

Pero lo ignore, eso aria lo ignoraría hasta que desaparecía de mi vista o de mi vida por completo.

—_Solo un años y medio más y me voy a la universidad_—. Me decía en mi fuero interno, más bien era como dándome ánimos a continuar sabiendo que Edward se encontraba respirando el mismo aire que yo.

Tal vez exageraba al pensar así, pero solo yo conocía de lo que Edward era capaz y más cuando se trataba de hacerme la vida miserable.

A quien no ignoraría seria a mis dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie.

Alice y Emmett era tan diferentes a Edward a pesar de que eran hermanos, lo que me hacía pensar que Edward era adoptado.

—Que paso Isabela, ¿tú papito te trae al instituto?—. Se empezó a burlar de mí, Edward idiota Cullen, él sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabela, pero como hoy aria todo lo posible por ignorarlo, así que no le conteste nada y me fui directo a saludar a Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y a el hermano de ella Jasper.

—Hola chicas, chicos—. Salude a cada una con un beso en la mejilla

Pero algo extraño paso, porque me pareció escuchar un bufido por parte de Edward pero decidí ignorarlo, además el no valía la pena para que yo le pusiera atención.

Lo más seguro es que bufara de frustración, al ver que lo había ignorado.

—¿A mí no me saludas Isabela?—. Dijo el idiota de Edward, pero seguí con mi plan llamado I.A.C.H.Q.T.E.I *Ignorar a Cullen hasta que termine el instituto*

—Oye Alice, no podré ir contigo de compras, papá y yo iremos por mi coche—. Le mentí porque la verdad no quería ir de compras y regresar con mis pies hinchados de tanto caminar y con media tienda, pero la carita de Alice casi me hace cambiar de opinión.

—Pero Bella lo había prometido—. Estaba a punto de dar otra mentira, cuando de la nada alguien me tapo los ojos y escuche la voz de alguien que conocía muy bien.

Yo sabía quién era y hacia que mi día tuviera un poco de luz.

—¿Adivina quién soy?—. Pregunto la voz.

—Hmm no creo poder adivinar—. Conteste con diversión

—A pues no destapare tus ojos hasta que adivines y me des un beso—.

—ok, ok, creo saber quién eres… Eres, eres, ¿un lobito?—. Dije fingiendo no saber

—Sí, bueno no, no lo soy, eso significa que ahora me debes dos besos—.

—Bueno a este paso llegaremos a muchos besos—. Sonreí como tonta.

—Por mi mejor, ya sabes que soy adicto a tus besos—. Respondió y al oír su risa, causo que yo también sonriera.

—Ok bueno creo saber quién eres, haber tú eres… ¿Jacob?—. Pregunte de forma inocente

—¡Muy bien hermosa!—. Exclamo mi amigo.

—Ahora tus besos—. Le di un beso en cada mejilla y otra vez escuche un bufido por parte de Cullen, pero lo ignore de nuevo, lo extraño fue que alcance a ver que Jasper lo sujetaba del hombro, pero la verdad tampoco me importaba.

—Hermosa tus besos son mejor del mundo—.

—Ya Jacob, haces que me sonroje—. Toque mis mejillas de forma dramática.

—Como quisiera provocar un sonrojo en tus hermosas mejillas—. Dijo abrazándome y yo también le devolví el abrazo.

Jacob además de ser el hijo del socio de mi papá, también era mi mejor amigo y una de las personas más amorosas y compresivas, siempre tenía un buen consejo y además era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—mejor vamos a clases—. Jacob me cargo y yo empecé a gritar, no note cuando todos nos siguieron, incluso Edward, que se veía más enojado que nunca.

/::/

Las clases pasaron rápido, estaba en clase de historia en la cual también estaba la estúpida de Tania, como la odiaba igual o más que a Edward, creo que porque los dos eran iguales y bueno eran algo así como novios.

Después de esta clase vendría la hora de la clase de Biología y la verdad no quería ver a Edward.

Iba camino a mi clase de biología un poco antes para decirle al profesor Banner que no me sentía bien y que mejor me iría a casa.

Pero el imbécil de Cullen se apareció en la puerta y me vio con cara de burla como diciendo _"ya sé lo que pretendes y no te saldrás con la tuya_", la verdad es que viendo la cara de Edward y no tenía ganar de pelear con el otra vez, decidí mejor entrar a la clase, sabía que él, le inventaría algo al profesor para desacreditar mi mentira, así que era mejor olvidar la idea de irme.

Y para colmo de males mi amiga Ángela no había llegado a clases hoy así que me sentaría sola y nuevamente Cullen se burlaría de mí.

Ya estaba sentaba esperando las instrucciones del profesor, cuando me di cuenta que tampoco Cullen tenía compañero, roge en mi fuero interno que a el profesor no se le ocurriera ponernos en equipo.

Pero mis ruegos se fueron a la porra cuando el profesor Banner, dijo.

—Swan y Cullen hoy trabajaran en equipo y no quiero peleas entre ustedes o sí no los saco de mi clase, están advertidos—. Dijo con un tono amenazante.

La verdad me resigne hoy especialmente hoy no tenía ganas de pelear con Cullen y además ignorarlo hasta ahora me estaba resultando.

—Ya ves Isabela, el destino desea que estemos juntos—. Lo vi como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y como hoy me lo había propuesto lo ignore de nuevo.

—¿Qué hoy no me piensas hablar?—. Seguí sin contestarle, porque era verdad, yo no pensaba hablarle.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que no importa lo que yo te haga tú no dirás nada… Hmm esto se está poniendo interesante—. Lo dijo para que yo me enfadara y maldición, lo estaba logrando.

Conté hasta diez, pero cuando el empezó a verme con cara de _"Hoy voy a molestarte hasta que me canse",_ no pude contenerme más

—Mira idiota Cullen, ¿porque no me dejas la vida en paz y te vas a joder a alguien más?, ¡Estoy harta de ti, déjame por un maldito momento en paz, yo sé que no tienes vida, pero por el amor de dios déjame vivir mi vida a mí!—.

Estaba tan enojada, que no me fije que estaba gritando, a lo que Edward imbécil retrasado Cullen solo empezó a reírse, pero juro que verlo reír fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le di una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó en todo el salón, luego la que se empezó a reír fui yo, fue tan gracioso ver la expresión de Cullen y como se tocaba la mejilla enrojecida por la cachetada que le había dado.

—Ustedes dos, fuera de mi clase—. Maldición ahora por culpa de Cullen me sacaban de la clase de Biología, eso no era justo.

—Pero maestro, fue Cullen quien empezó, el siempre empieza—. Reclame por la injusticia de sacarme.

—No me importa quien haya o no empezado, dije que los dos se salen de mi clase—.

Mientras salíamos escuche las risitas de mis compañeros, pero al voltear todos se quedaron callados, creo que mi cara en ese momento no era la más amigable.

—Vez lo que logras idiota, por tú estúpida culpa nos sacaron—. Le reclame al idiota de Cullen

—Ahora sí hablas ¿verdad? Y no, no fue mi culpa, fue tú culpa por golpearme, eres tan inmadura Isabela—. Me culpo a ¿Mí?, que lo único que quería era evitar pelear con él.

—¿Yo inmadura? No seas imbécil si el inmaduro eres tú que se la pasa molestándome todo el maldito tiempo, ya madura Cullen o no se molesta a alguien más—. Le roge fingiendo importarme lo que hacía con su tiempo.

—No sabes nada Isabela—. Contesto serio.

—¿Que tengo que saber?... ¿Que eres un idiota hijo de papi que se la pasa molestándome todo el tiempo porque no tiene vida? déjame decirte que eso ya lose, aaah y deja de llamarme ¡Isabella!—. Me cruce de brazos y fije mi vista hacia algún lugar que no fuera la cara de Edward.

—Ese es tú nombre ¿no? Y sabes es mejor cuando no hablas—. Dijo Edward con un tono algo extraño, no se sonó como desilusionado, la verdad es que como siempre, los sentimientos de Cullen no me importaban.

—Sabes que Cullen, no por el hecho de que nos sacaran de la clase de biología y este contigo sola en el pasillo, significa que te hablare, así que por favor, ¡No me veas, no me hables y mejor desaparece!—.

Desde ese momento Edward ya no me volvió hablar, pese a que estaba feliz por eso, me sentí incomoda al haber sido tan grosera con él, pero era Cullen y a él nunca le importaba nada de lo que yo digiera o sintiera, es más el me odiaba más de lo que yo a él…

Y así transcurrió un día en el instituto, donde siempre tenía problemas por culpa de él.

**Ojala que les guste, ammm no está beteado, así que si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía (espero que no porque lo he revisado como 10 veces), si tiene es mi culpa completamente.**

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta historia con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	2. Siempre nos sacan de biología

**Capítulo 2 "Siempre nos sacan de biología"**

* * *

El día no había terminado cuando ya todos estaban enterados que otra vez nos habían sacado de la clase de biología.

—Sabes Bella, no me sorprendería que reprobaras biología, siempre los sacan a ti y a mi hermano, ¿Qué acaso siempre tienen que pelear precisamente en esa clase?—. Me decía Alice con voz de cansancio y no la culpo, porque de los cinco días de clases cuatro nos sacaban de biología.

—Pero Alice, tú sabes que siempre es Edward el que empieza—. Reclame indignada

—Y a ti te encanta pelear con él, ahora hasta lo golpeaste, en serio Bella, ¿porque no intentas ser amiga de Edward?—. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Alice dijo: que yo fuera amiga de Edward Cullen?... Y como era de esperarse mi primera reacción fue reírme, en primera porque Edward me odiaba y en segunda porque yo también lo odiaba a él.

—Bella te lo estoy diciendo en serio, intenta no pelear con él, sí tu intentaras conocer a Edward un poco más te sorprenderías de cómo es en realidad—. La verdad es que no creía sorprenderme, Edward me odiaba yo lo odiaba, ¿De qué me podría sorprender?

—Dime una cosa Alice, ¿Cuánto te pago Edward para que me vinieras a decir esta sarta de mentiras?—. Alice solo rodo los ojos y puso cara de resignación.

—¿No puedes, solo intentar no odiarlo tanto?—. La vi de reojo y me cuestione a mi mista, tal vez Alice tenía razón.

—Lo intentare por ti, pero recuerda cuantas cosas ya me ha hecho Edward, tú lo conoces mejor que yo Alice y siempre busca la forma de amargarme la vida—. Le recordé una de mis principales razones de mi odio hacia él.

—Es cierto, mi hermano es un idiota, pero sí le demuestras que a ti no te importa lo cuan idiota que es, tal vez ustedes dos se puedan llevar un poco mejor—. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Alice.

—¿Por qué me dices esto Alice?—. La verdad es que ya estaba medio confundida de que Alice, precisamente ella me dijera todo eso de que le diera una tregua de paz a Edward.

—Te lo digo porque te quiero, porque quiero a mi hermano y porque… ¡YA ME CANSE DE QUE PELEEN TODO EL TIEMPO!—.

—Ok, ok, ya tendí, no tienes por qué gritar amiga—. Le dije dándole palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera un animal salvaje que intentan domar.

—Inténtalo mañana ¿vale?—. Pidió con carita de niña buena.

—Vale Alice—.

—Por cierto, ya llame a Charlie y me dijo que tú coche estará una semana más en el taller, así que sí podremos ir de compras—. Me resigne, ya veía mis pobres pies hinchados y con más me media tonelada de ropa que nunca me daría tiempo de ponerme.

—Está bien Alice, pero regresaremos antes del atardecer, ¿entendido?—.

—¡Entendido mi capitana!—. Dijo Alice con un tono de cadete.

Justo cuando me disponía a subir al coche de Alice, aparecieron todos de sus respectivas clases.

—¿Y a mí no me invitan de compras chicas?—. Dije una Rosalie algo enfadada.

—No tú no vas—. Alice negó, enseñándole la lengua.

—¿Por qué Rosalie no puede ir?—. Pregunte yo

—Por una sencilla razón Bella, porque si Rosalie va, mi hermano Emmett también va y tú sabes que odio ir al centro comercial con mis hermanos—. Explico ella.

—Ya se, prometo que Emmett no ira, ¿verdad conejito?—. Le decía Rosalie a Emmett de forma cariñosa.

—Pero conejita, yo quiero estar donde tú estás—. Contesto Emmett con voz de niño mimado, a lo que todos rodamos los ojos, incluyendo a Edward.

—Por favor par de conejitos, vallan a un hotel, todos en el instituto se lo agradeceríamos—. Dijo Edward y todos nos reímos.

—Nos tienen envidia mi amor, porque nosotros sí nos amamos en cuerpo y alma—.

Todos hicimos cara de asco, porque de solo imaginar a lo que se refería Emmett daban nauseas.

—Eres un cursi y asqueroso, Emmett— Le dijo Edward falsamente indignado por su forma de hablar.

—Tu ni hables hermanito, que todos sabemos lo que haces con Tanya—. Todos nos quedamos callados, la mayoría de los chicos odiábamos a Tanya, menos Edward, era tan odiosa, la verdad no sé qué le podía ver Edward a Tanya, aunque si lo pensaba mejor cual era la razón por la que estaban juntos, las náuseas otra vez volvieron a mí de solo pensar en de qué forma Edward veía a Tanya, ósea solo sexo.

—No seas así Alice, deja que Rose nos acompañe, ya prometo que "conejito" no ira—. Dije yo burlándome del sobre nombre de Emmett.

—Cuando te vea con algún noviecito, me burlare de ti Bella—. A lo que yo solo rodé los ojos y otra vez me pareció haber escuchado el bufido por parte de Edward.

—Pues no Emmett, porque yo no me pondré sobre nombres cursis—.

—Vale, vale chicos dejen de pelear, mejor tú Emmett deja de que Rose respire un segundo lejos de ti, y estas advertido no te quiero ver cerca del centro comercial ¿ok?—.

—Pero sí fuera Jasper quien valla no dices nada ¿verdad?—.

—No Emmett yo odio ir al centro comercial con Alice, ya me ha llevado y es una experiencia que no quiero volver a vivir—. Dijo Jasper que salió no sé de dónde.

—Eres un mal novio Jasper—. Dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito muy tierno.

—Soy un mal novio al cual amas—. Se acercó a ella.

-Claro mi amor—.

Y como siempre me sentía incomoda, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, solo sobrábamos Edward y yo, ambos nos miramos y me sentí aún más incómoda.

—Bien chicas, vámonos ya conejito prometió no ir detrás de conejita—. Todas nos subimos al porsche amarillo de Alice.

La verdad estar en el centro comercial con mis dos mejores amigas no era tan malo, nos estábamos divirtiendo comprando de una tienda en otra y como Alice se emocionada cada vez que entraba a una tienda nueva.

Estábamos en una cafetería tomando algo antes de que Alice literalmente asaltara la próxima tienda, cuando la cara de Alice se puso dura y parecía enfadada.

—Te lo dije Rosalie, te lo dije, la próxima vez no vendrás con nosotras—. Grito enojada Alice, contra Rosalie.

—Alice ¿Qué te pasa?—. Pregunte yo sin saber el motivo de su enfado.

—Por eso, mira quienes están ahí—. Me quede viendo hacia donde Alice señalo y vi a mi peor pesadilla y eso que pensé que no lo vería hasta mañana en el instituto.

—Te lo juro Alice, yo no sabía que Emmett vendría y mucho menos con Edward y la estúpida de Tanya—. Se defendió Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que se enojaba por la presencia de Tanya.

—Saben que chicas mejor vámonos, ya sabes que yo no soporto a esa estúpida—. Dije yo aún más enojada que Rosalie.

—No Bella, nadie se va a ir, esa no va arruinar mi tarde de compras, no sé cómo en algún momento fuiste amiga de Tanya, Rosalie—.

—Ni yo lo se Alice, pero esta vez Emmett me va a escuchar, porque lo dije perfectamente que no viniera—. Respondió Rose

Entonces se acercaron Emmett, Edward y Tanya, la verdad como le había prometido a Alice, no pelearía con Edward al contrario, hasta aria un esfuerzo por sonreírle y lo ignoraría cada vez que intentara burlarse de mí.

—Emmett te dije que no quería verte aquí—. Grito Alice

—No, no y no, a mí no me digas nada, porque yo estaba tranquilo jugando videojuegos y Edward llego y me dijo que si íbamos a tomar algo, entonces Tanya llamo a Edward y le dijo que estaba aquí en el centro comercial y bueno aquí estamos—. Explico con carita como pidiendo disculpas.

—¿Entonces tu no tuviste nada que ver conejito?—. Le dijo Rose a Emmett de forma melosa.

—Claro que no conejita, yo siempre hago lo que tú me dices—. Se acercó a ella para besarla.

—Te amo conejito—. Dijo Rosalie

—Te amo conejita—. Respondió Emmett.

Y para rematar llego Jasper quien sabe de dónde como siempre y a Alice se le paso el enojo.

Pero ahora si me sentía realmente incomoda, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, Edward y Tanya, me sentía como la solterona, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió prudente… Llamar a Jacob.

—Chicas voy al baño, regreso en un momento—. Menti poder llamar a Jacob y que no pareciera muy obvia.

—Ho Isabela no había notado que estabas aquí—. Se burló Edward mientras yo me levantaba para ir al baño.

—Para mí mala suerte yo si me di cuenta que tú estabas aquí—. Contraataque poniendo cara de fastidio, pero al instante recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Alice sobre, tratar de no odiar tanto a Edward.

—No Bella, lo que pasa es que Edward no puede pasar desapercibido en ningún lado—. Contesto la estúpida de Tanya, con voz de gata en celo.

—En primera sólo a los que considero mis amigos dejo que me llamen Bella y segundo esta es pelea de Edward y yo, así que no te metas, ya sabes tú noviecito y yo tenemos algo especial, ¿no es así Edward?. Pregunte yo para poder burlarme de Tanya y al mismo tiempo parecer que intentaba ser buena con Edward, en frente de Alice, era toda una genio.

—Bella tiene razón Tanya, esta es pelea de nosotros y ya sabes que Bella y yo siempre peleamos—. Tania se quedó con la boca abierta, Edward nunca me había defendido de nadie, de echo era el quien siempre me agredía, incluso creo que me sorprendí más yo que Tanya, incluso me había llamado Bella en vez de Isabela

—Y si me disculpan, no tengo ganas de pelear con Edward ni con nadie—. Me fui directo al baño para poder hablar con Jacob.

_—Hola Jacob—._

_—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?.— _Saludo y pregunto mi amigo.

_—Bien, bien…Lo que pasa es que quería invitarte al centro comercial—._

_—¿Al centro comercial?—. _Pregunto.

_—Sí, digo si quieres venir, no se ver una película, jugar algún videojuego—._Mentí de manera horrorosa.

_—Haber Bella Swan, tú me estas invitando al centro comercial o hay algo que no me quieres decir—._¿Porque mi amigo me tenía que conocer demasiado?.

_-Ok lo que pasa es que… Bueno Alice, Rosalie y yo quedamos de estar aquí un rato comprando ya sabes y según Alice, Emmett no podía venir, pero Edward solo para molestarnos convenció a Emmett a venir al centro comercial junto con él, entonces Tanya también está aquí y no se dé donde apareció Jasper y ahora me siento como la amiga solterona. _Dije haciendo mi voz más triste de lo normal y también dramatizando un poco.

_—Respira hermosa, estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda vale—. _Prometió mi grandioso amigo.

_—Vale, te quiero Jacob—._

_—Yo te quiero muchísimo más hermosa—._

_—Te debo una Jacob—._

_—Me basta con tu sonrisa, pero no estaría de más que viéramos alguna buena película—._

_—Echo, veremos la película que tú quieras amigo.—_

Termine de hablar con Jacob y me fui directo donde estaban todos.

—Bueno chicas ¿Qué aremos entonces?—. Dijo Emmett

—¡Veamos una película!—. Alice y Rosalie gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Si Edward veamos una película ¿sí?—. La estúpida de Tania, otra vez con cara de gata en celo aaah sí, también con la voz de gata, no sé porque me molestaba tanto el solo hecho de que existiera.

—Sólo con una condición, que Isabela se siente en la parte de adelante, como está sola y todos tenemos pareja, mejor que ella este en un lugar más lejos—. Dijo el imbécil de Edward, a lo que yo solo vi a Alice, como diciéndole con la mirada que viera quien era el que empezaba.

—¡Edward eres un imbécil, hasta me da pena que seas mi hermano!—. Grito Alice.

Yo estaba a punto de contestar mis característicos insultos para Edward, cuando alguien me cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

—¿Adivina quién soy?—. Y obviamente ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—No, no tengo idea de quién eres—. Contesto entre risitas.

—Y sí te doy un besito tal vez te des una idea de quién soy—. Yo solo seguía riéndome.

—Otra vez con sus cursilerías, Isabela sabes perfectamente que es Jacob—. Dijo el imbécil idiota de Cullen, rompiendo mi juego con mi amigo.

—Eso no quita que te de besitos Bella—. Hablo Jacob ignorando a Edward.

—Besitos amigo, muchos besitos—. Y lo empecé a llenarlo de besos por toda la cara a mi amigo y casi hermano.

Lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de Edward todo lo que quedo de la tarde, ya que tenía una cara de enojo y furia, no sabía definir porque pero no me importaba, tal vez estaba así porque le había echado a perder su plan de estar sola en el cine, pero eso no me importaba porque estaba más que feliz abrazada de mi casi hermano viendo una película de terror y disfrutando de que la estúpida de Tanya se había ido antes de que iniciara la película y ahora el que estaba solo era Edward.

—No se preocupen chicas, yo voy a llevar a Bella a su casa—. Hablo Jacob, cuando todos estábamos en el estacionamiento.

—En que la llevaras perro, ¿en tu moto vieja?—. Replico Edward como si realmente le importara en donde me fuera.

—Mi moto no esta vieja Cullen, además a ti no te importa en que lleve a Bella—. Jacob se estaba empezando a enojar por la actitud de Edward.

—Veamos si a su padre le gusta que lleves a su hija en una moto—. Saco su teléfono y sabía que le iba a llamar a Charlie.

—Tu no vas a llamar a nadie Edward, si yo quiero me voy con Jacob o con quien quiera eso a ti no te importa—. Quise arrebatarle el teléfono, pero él fue más rápido.

—Cierto no me importa, pero no está de más que llame a tu padre—. Dijo el idiota de Cullen con una sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que ya tenía la partida ganada, pero Jacob estaba muy enojado, así que me trate de calmarlo.

—No te preocupes Jacob, me iré con Alice, gracias por venir y hacer que mi tarde fue increíble. Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole la cara tiernamente.

Vi cómo se subía a su moto y se iba, mientras yo me despedía con la mano.

—Bueno Alice, vámonos que ya es tarde—. Pero Alice me vio con pena que después de un segundo supe el porqué.

—Lo que pasa es que… Bueno Jasper quiere que salgamos y me voy a ir con él en mi coche y Rosalie ya se ha ido con Emmett—. Explico apenada.

—Haaa no te preocupes, tomare un taxi—. Le di una sonrisa de que no había problema.

—¡No!, Como crees que dejare que te vayas sola hasta Forks, mejor que Edward te lleve, te lo debe después de que no quiso que te fueras con Jacob.

—Ok, ok, todo sea por hacer mi buena obra del día—. La voz de Edward era como si me estuviera haciendo un gran favor.

—¿Quién dijo que yo quería irme en el coche de Cullen?, prefiero mejor tomar un taxi y no voy a cambiar de opinión—. Replique yo.

—Bella no seas terca, deja que Edward te lleve a tu casa—. Rogo Alice

—No Alice, dije que no me quie…—.

Pero no pude terminar de hablar porque el imbécil de Edward me cargo como si fuera un saco de papas y me metió a su coche.

—¡BAJAME EDWARD! ¡QUE ME BAJES, NO ESCUCHAS!—. Grite enojada

—No—.

—¡BAJAME O GRITARE MAS FUERTE!—.

—No—.

—¡ERES UN IMBECIL, BAJAME, BAJAME, MALDICIÓN QUE ME BAJES!—. Grite con todas mis fuerzas

—Isabela deja de ser tan infantil, solo te llevare a tu casa, no te pienso violar—. Yo al instante me quede callada, no Edward podría ser un imbécil, envidioso, odioso, grosero y todo lo estúpido del mundo, pero violador no.

—Ok, no voy a pelear, llévame a casa—. Me dije a mi misma que mejor ya no hablaría en todo el camino.

—¿Otra vez no hablaras?—. Pregunto cuando ya estábamos dentro de su coche y yo no respondí

—Ok da igual Isabela, yo solo cumplo con llevarte a tu casa, de haber sabido que Alice no te llevaría, hubiera dejado que ese perro te llevara en su vieja moto—. Ahora parecía enojado.

—No le digas perro, su nombre es Jacob y si mejor no hubieras hablado, aggghhh te odio Cullen—.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Isabela—. Respondió el con una expresión triste.

Y como siempre dimos por finalizada esa pequeña pelea, que de seguro mañana volveríamos a retomar.

* * *

**Bueno sigo sin Beta, así que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía es total y enteramente mi culpa xD, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews n_n **

**Ahhh sí, lo olvidaba, actualizo los días domingos y jueves n_n**

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	3. ¡Edward Cullen eres insoportable!

**Capítulo 3 "Edward Cullen eres insoportable".**

**Varias chicas me han preguntado si abra Edward POV y les diré que claro que si abra, solo que será a partir del 5to capítulo n_n**

* * *

Me encontraba en la sala hablando con mi madre de cosas de chica, por eso amaba que Rene estuviera algunos días en casa, porque ella siempre tenía algún consejo para mí y siempre prepara el desayuno a pesar de que tenía a alguien quien cocinara.

—El primer beso es importante mamá, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?—. Pregunte de forma curiosa

—Pues bueno no fue tan especial y no fue tu padre el que me beso primero, la verdad no recuerdo como se llama el chico al que bese—. No me sorprendió, con lo atolondrada que era mi madre se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Pues mi primer beso será especial mamá, ya verás que será muy especial—. Sonreí de manera soñadora

—Lo será cariño—. Me respondió con ternura

—Donde están mis dos chicas favoritas—. Hablo Charly bajando las escaleras.

—Ya bajo tu padre cariño, será mejor que después hablemos de chicos, ya sabes cómo es Charly que cree que nadie merece a su pequeña—. Me susurro

—Pero mamá ya no soy una niña—. Respondí cruzándome de brazos

—Para el sí, así que mejor no hablemos más del tema—. Con su mano alació mi ceño fruncido

—Ok—. Puse cara de enojo, ya que nunca podía hablar sobre eso cuando Charlie estaba cerca.

—No pongas esa cara Isabela Marie Swan, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre todos los temas que tú quieras cariño, además se te ara tarde para llegar al instituto—. Me sonrío logrando que yo también sonriera.

— ¿Qué temas, no estarás pervirtiendo a mi hija verdad Rene?—. Pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

—Que tonterías dices Charlie y además ella también en es mi hija—. Contraataco Rene

—Ya vale, no quiero que se enojen por mi culpa; Me voy a la casa de Alice después del instituto, voy a dormir ahí—. Tome mi mochila para esperar a papá en el coche.

—¿Y quién te dio permiso señorita?—. Pregunto mi padre

—Mamá me dio permiso y solo estaremos Alice, Rosalie y yo, no abra ninguna fiesta antes de que lo digas, si quieres puedes llamar al doctor Cullen por si no crees—. Respondí con mucha autosuficiencia

—Eso are—. Tomo el teléfono de la sala y estaba segura que le marcaba al doctor Cullen.

Tardo unos minutos conversando, hasta se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a pesar junto con Billy.

—¿Entonces puedo ir a dormir a la casa de los Cullen?—. Pregunte yo poniendo la carita que Alice me había enseñado para cuando pidiera permiso.

—Si iras, pero solo porque Carlisle y Esme estarán ahí y ya me aseguro de que no es una fiesta—.

—No sé por qué desconfías tanto de ella Charlie—. Mi madre trato de defenderme.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo mamá, los únicos que chicos que estarán son Emmett y Edward—. Casi escupe al decir el último nombre

—No se pongan las dos contra mí, no desconfío de ti Bella, desconfío de ellos, se que hago lo creo correcto—. Tanto Rene como yo pusimos cara de fastidio.

Habíamos quedado que hoy Alice pasaría por mí para ir juntas al instituto.

—Vámonos Alice, antes de que mi padre cambie de opinión, es más acelera—. Le grite a mi amiga para salir lo más rápido de mi casa antes de que Charlie cambiara de opinión y decidiera llevarme él al instituto.

—¿Entonces si te quedaras en mi casa esta noche?—. Pregunto Alice

—Claro después de que yo y Rene casi lo acarraláremos acepto no muy convencido—. Dije yo entre risas.

—Bueno hoy será una noche de chicas, nos divertiremos muchísimo y lo mejor que Edward y Emmett ya están advertidos por mi padre, que no puede acercarse a mi cuarto en toda la noche—. Me decía Alice mientras conducía

—Alice ya casi llegamos, baja un poco la velocidad por favor—. Pedí poniendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

—Eres una aguafiestas Bella, pero ok, ahora si ¿Contenta?—. Pregunto

—Si mucho mejor—. Dijo yo mientras Alice se estacionaba.

—Ahora tú le haces de niñera Alice, ¿también la cuidaras a la pequeña Isabela, esta noche hermanita?—.

—Cullen simplemente tus comentarios son estúpidos igual que tú, ¿no tienes algo nuevo que decir?. Pregunte con ironía.

—Niña—.

—Inmaduro—.

—Hija de papi—.

—Imbécil—.

—Torpe—.

—Idiota sin vida—.

—Ya empezaron de nuevo, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, mejor vámonos a y por cierto par de niños, ustedes tiene biología la primera clase, ¿quieren llegar tarde otra vez?—. Espeto Alice a lo que sin pensarlo comencé a correr y Edward me imito pero corría más rápido y pero seguí corriendo, pero mi amor por el suelo se hizo presente, que caí de una forma nada delicada.

—_Que Edward no me haya visto… Que Edward no me haya visto_—. Me decía a mí misma en mi fuero interno, pero no tenía tanta suerte.

—Levántate del suelo torpe, que no ves que lo ensucias—.

Intente levantarme pero me dolía demasiado el tobillo, pero mi orgullo era aún más fuerte que el dolor así que reprimí con una mueca el dolor y le hice señales con las manos para que se largara.

—No me iré, luego si no llegas creerán que te hice algo o no sé, así que levántate o te levando, para que dejes de ensuciar el piso—.

— ¡Solo lárgate! desaparece Cullen—.

—Ya te dije que no me iré y como veo que no te levantas, te levantare yo—.

—No, no, que no ves que me duele arggg—. La cara de Cullen se puso blanca como el papel.

—¿Bella te encuentras bien?, ¿te hice daño?, discúlpame lo siento, en serio no era mi intención lastimarte—. Rogo asustado.

—No, no tengo nada, solo me lastime un poco el tobillo, pero ya se me pasara, ahora lárgate yo me levantare cuando quiera—.

—Si me voy y te pasa algo ahí tirada en el piso, me echaran la culpa a mí—. Recupero su tono de sarcasmo

—Entonces que piensas hacer imbécil ¿Cargarme?—. El idiota de Cullen me vio de forma desafiante como diciendo "¿dudas de mí?"

—No Edward ni se te ocurra, no quiero que me toques con tus sucias manos, además ya te dije que no quiero que me…—.

Pero el imbécil de Cullen no me dejo terminar cuando ya me tenía en sus brazos y caminaba directo a la enfermería.

—Yo te dejaría ahí tirada disfrutando del suave piso, pero si Alice se entera que te lastimaste por correr detrás de mí, a pesar de que sabes tú torpe forma de caminar, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que ella me ara a mí—. Me decía mientras me cargaba para llevarme a la enfermería.

—Eres un idiota lo sabias—.

—Y tu muy pesada, nadie te ha dicho que la obesidad es una enfermedad—. Se burlaba de mí, haciendo como si cargara algo muy pesado y riéndose, mientras yo lo veía con una mirada de furia, ya que en ese momento por mi mente pasaban una y mil formas de hacerle daño.

— ¡No soy obesa! Mejor bájame si no puedes cargarme—.

—De que puedo cargarte eso no lo dudes, pero de que mañana me dolerá la espalda por cargar algo tan pesado, mucho menos lo dudes—.

—Eres un imbécil, bájame y déjame aquí, yo puedo caminar sola a la enfermería—. Yo trataba de soltarme de los brazos de Edward mientras que el imbécil solo me presionaba más contra su cuerpo.

—Si te sigues moviendo así, te abrazare tan fuerte que no podrás respirar, así que mejor quédate quieta—. Mientras yo hacía caso omiso a lo que Edward decía y trataba de moverme con más fuerza aun de sus brazos, se me desabotono el primer botón de mi blusa y yo no lo había notado hasta que me di cuenta que Edward no quitaba la mirada de mis senos.

—¡Maldito pervertido Cullen!—. Grite yo indignada abotonando mi blusa y al mismo tiempo tratando aun de zafarme de los brazos de Edward.

—Pensándolo mejor, síguete moviendo tal vez pueda ver algo debajo de toda esa ropa, aunque no creo que haya mucho que ver—.

—Pues si hay mucho que ver, solo que tú no tendrás ese privilegio—.

—¿Y el perro de Jacob si?—. Pregunto Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

—Tal vez sí, pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa—. Mientras que la sangre se posaba en mis mejillas y estas tomaban un enrojecido color, Edward parecía aún más molesto, pero bueno cualquier cosa referente a Jacob lo molestaba así que no era de extrañarse.

De un momento a otro Edward me puso en el suelo y me dijo

—Tienes razón, mejor camina tu sola, ya me canse de ser quien te cargué o si quieres le digo a ese perro que venga por ti—. Dijo mientras se alejaba y al parecer estaba muy molesto, pero como siempre saber que Cullen estaba molesto por algo que yo no le había hecho, era como una venganza sin esfuerzos.

—¡Yo te dije que podía sola!—. Le grite desde el pasillo mientras lo veía irse.

llegue a la enfermería a paso lento, esperando que no tuviera nada grave y que solo fuera el dolor, la señora Coope al verme entrar con el pie lastimado se aproximó para preguntar qué fue lo que me había pasado, así que le conté que me había caído como siempre y que esperaba que no fuese nada serio.

—Hay niña tú siempre cayendo al suelo, ¿ya has ido a ver algún doctor sobre el problema de tu coordinación al caminar?—. Cosa que me hizo avergonzarme

—Mi padre ya me llevo y el doctor dice que no tengo nada—. Conteste con amargura sabiendo que mi padre me había llevado con varios doctores que decían que lo mismo es decir que no tenía nada.

—Al parecer no tienes nada y solo fue un leve golpe al caer, se te pasara en unas horas—. Dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba y movía mi pie para ver si tenía algo serio.

—¿Puedo regresar a clases?—. Pregunte yo con la esperanza de escuchar que no podía regresar y así no tendría que ver a Edward.

—Claro que puedes regresar Bella, ya que el golpe en realidad no es nada, simplemente un dolor que se pasara pronto—.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y me resigne a regresar a la clase de biología donde se encontraba mi peor pesadilla, Edward Cullen.

Ángela al verme se levando en seguida y me ayudo a caminar hasta mi pupitre.

—¿Que te paso Bella?—. Pregunto mi amiga con preocupación.

—Nada Ángela solo me caí, ya sabes mi amor por el piso—.

A un lado de mí escuche la risa de Edward al decir esas palabras, las cuales ignore por completo.

—Lo mejor es que no es nada serio—.Ángela hablo dirigiendo su atención hacia la pizarra.

Pocos minutos después Edward estaba como siempre molestándome, y ahora lo hacía tirándome bolitas de papel, las cuales le devolví.

—Deja de tirarme bolas de papel Cullen—. Susurre mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que decía el profesor banner.

—Tú también me tiraste—. Susurro Edward.

—Pero tú empezaste—. Respondí aún más bajo para que solo él lo escuchara.

—Ese no es el caso, me las regresaste y eso cuenta—.

—Ya cállate Cullen—.

—Cállate tu Swan—.

—Tu primero idiota Cullen—.

—No tu primero y luego yo me callo—.

No le respondí para que se callara de una vez.

—Me obedeciste, ahora eres mi esclava—.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—. Le grite y el idiota se empezó a reír como si le hubiera dicho un gran chiste.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, abalanzarme contra el para golpearlo, caímos los dos al suelo y el solo se reía mientras me tenía agarradas las manos para que no pudiera darle un golpe en su estúpida cara.

—¡Fuera de mi clase los dos!—. Tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos quietos, mierda había olvidado que estábamos en clases.

—¡Dije que FUERA!—. Grito el profesor Banner mientras señalaba la puerta.

—Pero yo no puedo caminar, tengo el tobillo lastimado—. Roge en mi defensa.

—No me importa, dije que los dos fuera de mi clase, así que váyanse ahora—.

Que injusto era el profesor Banner al sacarme a mí que no había hecho nada, bueno era Edward quien siempre me molestaba y yo solo reaccionaba.

—No es justo, ella se abalanzo contra mí, yo solo la detuve—. Decía Edward haciéndose el inocente.

—Esto no es la primera vez que pasa, ustedes dos siempre buscan un pretexto para pelear, así que señor Cullen, cargue a la señorita Swan y váyanse los dos, ya no quiero que sigan interrumpiendo mi clase—.

—Vámonos Isabela—. Dijo Edward mientras me cargaba y nos salíamos de clase de biología nuevamente.

Mientras salíamos le señale la banca para que nos sentáramos o bueno por lo menos sentarme yo, pero en vez de bajarme para que me sentara, él se sentó y a mí me dejo en sus piernas, era algo extraño pero no me sentía incomoda.

—¿Odias biología por eso siempre me molestas y por eso haces que nos saquen?—. Pregunte aún sentada en sus piernas y la verdad estaba muy cómoda.

—Es la única clase que comparto contigo, así que es un buen momento para molestarte—.

—Eres un imbécil y te odio—. Escupí las palabras con desprecio hacia el idiota de Cullen.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Isabela—. Respondió él con el mismo desprecio con el que yo lo dije.

—Esta me la vas a pagar Cullen—.

—Ya veremos si puedes contra mi Isabela—. Diciendo esto Edward se levando de la banca, me acomodo aun lado y se fue.

Pero claro que me las pagaría, ya estaba planeando mi venganza cuando fuera a casa de Alice.

Sabía el riesgo que corría al estar en el territorio de Edward por así decirlo, pero esta vez planearía todo muy bien para que mi venganza no tuviera fallas.

* * *

**Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía es total y enteramente mi culpa, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews n_n**

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	4. Primer beso

**Capítulo 4 "El primer beso"**

* * *

Ya era la última clase y esperaba ansiosa, a que terminara, prácticamente contaba los segundos para que sonara lo el timbre y pasara toda la tarde en la casa de Alice y lo mejor de todo era que me vengaría de lo que me hizo Edward en la clase de biología.

—Bella pareces ansiosa, ¿qué sucede?**—**. Pregunto Mike como siempre de chismoso, pero la verdad es que si estaba ansiosa, por ir a casa de Alice y vengarme de Edward.

—Nada Mike, solo ya me quiero irme a casa—. Conteste con fastidio, ya que Mike Newton, era un chico de los más fastidioso, bueno no tanto pero si era muy persistente, no importaba cuantas veces lo rechazara, el siempre intentaba invitarme a salir.

—Me pregunta, bueno si… si quisieras salir conmigo esta tarde—. Pregunto algo nervioso y yo solo dije en mi mente _¿otra vez?_

—Me encantaría Mike, pero hoy saliendo del instituto me iré a la casa de Alice—.

—Pero puedes salir un momento, no será una cita, más bien saldremos como amigos, ¿Qué te parece?—. Su voz era casi un ruego, mientras que yo en mi cabeza maquinaba una buena excusa.

—No la escuchaste Mike, ella ira a casa con mi hermana y NO saldrá contigo, ¿No es así Isabela?—. Yo la verdad no sabía que responder, en primera porque el imbécil de Edward estaba sacándome de una cita no deseada con Mike y en segunda él nunca hacia nada gratis así que haberme librado de la cita me traería consecuencias.

Edward seguía observando con una ceja alzada, esperando mi respuesta y Mike también me veía con cara de animalito triste.

—Es cierto Mike, le prometí a Alice, que pasaríamos toda la tarde juntas, pero tal vez otro día ¿vale?—.

—Si Bella, no dejare de insistir—.

—No lo hagas, tal vez un día de estos acepte—. Conteste y Mike embozo una gran sonrisa, claro yo solo lo hacía porque Edward siempre ponía cara de pocos amigos cuando Mike se me acercaba, creo que era porque odiaba que yo fuera feliz.

—Nos vemos luego Bella, cuídate y que tengas un buen fin de semana—. Observo a Edward con enojo, casi matándolo con la mirada, cosa que me causo mucha gracia.

—Claro tú también que tengas un buen fin de semana—. Contesto, pero él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y de nuevo escuche el característico bufido de Edward y como siempre saber que Edward era infeliz para mí era felicidad.

Mientras que veía que Mike se iba, empecé a guardar mis cosas y sentí que alguien me observaba y entonces me di cuenta que Edward no se había ido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—. Pregunte entre indignada y confundida.

—Alice me pido que te llevara a casa y que haya te vería—. Contesto con desinterés, restándole importancia al hecho que tendríamos que ir a su casa en su coche.

—¿Por qué no me puedo ir con ella?—.

—Tenía algo que hacer y me dijo que te llevara, no mejor dicho, me obligo bajo amenazas para que te llevara. Expreso con la mirada perdida y como recordando algo.

—No hay problema, llamare a mi madre para que me lleve y no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a Alice, será como pago por el favor que me hiciste por la cita con Mike—.

—No Isabela, el favor por lo de la cita me lo cobrare después, así que yo te llevare a casa—.

—No quiero irme contigo—.

—Lo aras aunque no quieras—.

—Me obligaras—. Le conteste mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?—. Contesto el acercándose más a mí.

—No te atreverías—.

—¿Dudas de mi Isabela?—.

—Tal vez—. Conteste yo en un susurro.

De un momento a otro Edward comenzó acercarse más a mí y yo retrocedía, ya que estábamos solos en el salón de clases, suponía que sería más fácil escapar de él.

—¿Entonces quieres que te obliga o serás una buena niña?—. Dijo Edward con una voz que me hizo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo por toda la espalda.

—Ya te dije que me iré sola Cullen—. Conteste con el mismo todo de voz, en mi mente pensé _¿Esa es mi voz?_

—Eres una niña muy traviesa—. Decía Edward mientras se acercaba más a mi yo aproveche para escapar pero no fui muy rápida y el llego a la puerta y la cerro, así que corrí hasta el otro extremo y el me siguió y me acorralo en una esquina.

—No Edward, basta ya—. Decía yo entre risas, mientras Edward me hacía cosquillas y me tenía acorralada en una esquina.

—Te dije que me cobraría el favor de tu cita con Mike—.

Edward seguía haciéndome cosquillas y yo estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas por reírme tanto.

—¡Ya Edward! Te are cosquillas también… si, si… si no me sueltas. Decía entre cortamente ya que no podía casi ni hablar por las cosquillas que me hacía Edward

—Inténtalo y será peor para ti—. Así que empecé hacerle con quillas a Edward en su estómago y el me detuvo las manos y dejo de hacerme cosquillas y me observo directamente a los ojos, el color verde de sus ojos, se transformó en un verde oscuro, como el bosque en un noche de tormenta.

Deje de reírme y observe a Edward detenidamente a los ojos, nunca había notado ese color tan intenso antes.

—Bella—.Dijo en un susurro, me quede paralizada nunca lo había escuchado hablarme de esa forma.

Sentía su respiración muy cerca de mí, yo seguía estática sin moverme, sin saber qué hacer, no sé si era mi imaginación pero Edward cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

No importaba lo que pasara, yo estaba segura que no podría moverme, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero por un momento pensé que Edward me besaría y mi mente me gritaba que no dejara que me besara, yo no quería que Edward me diera mi primer beso, pero mi cuerpo parecía indicar lo contrario.

Edward también parecía confundido, entre si besarme o no, pero se veía más decidió hacerlo y cada vez sentía su cuerpo más cerca del mío, su respiración que para ese momento ya chocaba con la mía.

Ya era oficial, Edward quería besarme, sus labios estaban casi rosando con los míos y yo por alguna razón no podía apartarme de él, sabía que después me sentiría culpable por el hecho de que Edward fuera el primero en besarme, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

—Bella—. Decía Edward muy pero muy cerca de mis labios.

—¿Quién está ahí?—. Hablo el conserje que se encargaba de limpiar el instituto, intentando abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—Emmm, nosotros pero ya nos íbamos señor—. Conteste yo apartándome de Edward y dirigiéndome abrir la puerta que Edward había cerrado, claro estaba roja como un tomate hasta mas no poder.

—Si ya nos vamos—. Contesto Edward tomándome de la mano y sacándome del salón de clases. Pero cuando tomo mi mano sentí como si corriera una pequeña corriente eléctrica entre nosotros y creo que él también lo sintió.

Al llegar a su coche me soltó la mano, yo no dije nada y él tampoco dijo nada de lo que casi ocurría en el salón, iba como pensativo y con la mirada fija en la carretera, cosa que agradecí enormemente, porque no tenía intenciones de hablar de eso nunca más

Así fuimos todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa, ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo de lo ocurrido y cuando llegamos él se vajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que bajara y en ese momento cuando parecía que quería decirme algo…

—¡Bella! Hasta que llegas, ya me tenías preocupara, pensé que Edward te había dejado en el instituto o algo así—. Hablo mi linda e inoportuna amiga.

—No, emmm se solo que se me hizo un poco tarde, si fue solo eso—.

—¿Segura?—. Pregunto un poco desconfiada, viéndome primero a mí y luego a Edward

—Que pensaste hermanita, ¿Qué había dejado a Bella en algún contenedor de basura?—. Dijo Edward de forma burlona, así que si él había olvidado lo ocurrido en el instituto, yo también podía

—Sabes que el que terminaría en el contenedor de basura serias tú Edward—.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto Bella—. Contesto el imitando mi voz, en forma de burla.

—Eres un idiota infantil—.

—Mira quién habla de infantil, niña de papi—.

—¡Ash! Te odio—.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Bella, ya lo sabes—. Dijo guiñando un ojo, pero de una forma que Alice no lo pudiera notar.

—Otra vez ustedes dos, basta de pelear y recuerda Edward, nada de bromas papá ya se los advirtió a ti y a Emmett—.

—Ya lo sabemos Alice—. Hablo Emmett desde las escaleras.

—Además nosotros tendremos noche de chicos y ustedes tampoco podrán ir a mi cuarto—. Dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos así que yo le regrese la mirada de forma estoica.

—¿Quién quisiera ir a tu cuarto Cullen?, bueno solo Tania—. Me empecé a reír al ver su cara de asco.

—No se tal vez tú quieras ir… —.

—No me hagas reír Cullen, yo ni muerta entro a tu asqueroso cuarto—.

—Ya dejen de pelear, vamos a mi cuarto Bella, Rosalie ya llego y está enojada porque tú te tardabas mucho—.

—Vamos—. Conteste yo dándole una última mirada a Edward, que también me estaba viendo, era extraño pero en ese momento no lo odiaba, creo que ammm tenía… ¿Nervios?

Cuando ya estábamos en el cuarto de Alice, hablando sobre chicos y que era lo que nos gustaba y lo que no de ellos.

—Como imaginas tu primer beso Bella—.

—Bella ¿estás bien?—.

—No, digo sí, es que estoy un poco distraída—.

—Yo diría que mucho—. Hablo Rosalie viéndome de forma sospechosa.

—Déjala Rose, está un poco distraída por que pronto será su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no es así bella?—.

—Emmm, si es por eso—. Conteste agradeciendo con la mirada a Alice, pero ella me dio una mirada de "tenemos que hablar de esto después".

—Bueno eso lo cambia todo y ya pensaste como aras la fiesta Bella—. Pregunto Rosalie

—Pues no se… Creo que será mejor que no haga ninguna fiesta, es que…—.

—Es que nada, tu dejaras que yo me encargue de todo ¿por favor, si, por favor?—.Pensaba en decirle que no, pero al ver su carita me convenció al instante, además era mi mejor amiga y era hermana de Edward… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Edward?

—Claro Alice, te puedes encargar de todo, te prometo que yo no me opondré a nada—. Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirme Alice dio empezó a gritar muy fuerte y dando saltos en la cama, cosa que primero nos asustó a mí y Rose, pero creo que sus gritos de Alice fueron tan fuertes que Edward y Emmett aparecieron en la puerta algo asustados.

—¿Estas bien Bella?—. Fue lo primero que Edward pregunto al entrar al cuarto de Alice, cosa que hizo que tanto Alice como Rosalie fruncieran el ceño y después nos vieran a ambos de manera extraña.

—Si amm, estoy bien, es Alice que se puso algo contenta y…—.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Alice saco tanto a Edward como a Emmett, porque este último ya estaba besado a Rosalie descaradamente.

—¿Por qué Edward pregunto por ti como si le interesara que te pudiera pasar?—. Pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé, supongo que me odia tanto que no soporta que alguien o algo más me haga daño que no sea él—. Dije tratando de parecer desinteresada, cosa que al parecer convenció a Rosalie, pero Alice seguía viéndome de una manera extraña, como su supiera algo que yo no.

—Bueno chicas ya vamos cena y después a dormirnos, mañana estaremos todo el día de compras y ustedes luego andan quejándose.

—Sí mejor vamos. Contesto Rosalie saliendo de la habitación.

—Buenas noches chicas, no quiero bajar a cenar. Ellas al parecer entendieron y me dejaron sola en la habitación, así que me dormir lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando desperté eran alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada y tenía mucha sed, eso siempre me pasaba en casa, casi siempre a la misma hora, así que decidí bajar a tomar algo.

—*Donde estará el agua*. Dije para mí misma mientras buscaba un vaso y por supuesto también el agua.

—Aquí está, toma—. Dijo Edward con cara de haber despertado.

—Emmm gracias—. Conteste yo en un susurro.

Me tome el agua, y deje el vaso en la barra de la cocina ya estaba a punto de irme cuando Edward me tomo de la mano.

—Bella… Yo, solo quería decirte—. Parecía muy nervioso

—¿Decirme que?—.

—Esto…—.

Dijo tomándome de las manos y acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí, yo estaba estática no sabía, bueno si sabía pero no estaba muy segura de lo que Edward se refería cuando dijo _"Esto"._

Se acercó más a mis labios y primero empezó como un rosa lento, sus labios se sentían tan suaves y su aliento rosaba con el mío, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas para que no me moviera, y los roses de sus labios con los míos eran más cerca, empezó besándome de manera tierna, su boca sabia dulce y cada vez que me besaba, nuestros labios hacían un sonido agradable, su lengua empezó acariciar mi labio inferior de una forma que me hizo sentir que piso se movía, todo de una forma demasiado lenta, que parecía una tontura deliciosa, sus besos se hicieron más urgentes y yo le respondí de la misma forma que para ser mi primer beso lo estaba haciendo bien, pero Edward siguió con su lenta y deliciosa tortura, hasta que su lengua parecía querer meterse en mi boca y _¿Quién era yo para decirle que no_?, así que deje que metiera su lengua que choco con la mía de una forma exquisita, su aliento, su respiración la sentía como si fuera yo quien respirara por él, nuestras lenguas se movían de una forma exigente y al mismo tiempo tierna.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, cosa que no me agrado mucho y Edward soluciono dándome pequeños besos antes de separarse de mí por completo.

—Bella…—. Susurro Edward

Cuando estuve un poco alejada de los labios de Edward, mi cabeza hizo un pequeño "Click" y en ese momento lo pensé mejor… ¡Había besado a Edward Cullen! La persona que más me odiaba y yo odiaba, no sabía que decir, mi mente estaba en shock, así que salí corriendo por las escaleras al cuarto de Alice, solo alcance a escuchar como Edward me llamaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... Ojala les haya gustado n_n **

**El próximo capítulo es un Edward POV wiii**

**No tengo Beta, así que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía es total y enteramente mi culpa xD, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews n_n **

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con algún comentario y/o sugerencia. **

**Nos leemos hasta el domingo. **

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	5. El pequeño Eddy en acción

Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenecen a Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

** . **

**Te odio y te amo.**

Capítulo 5: El pequeño Eddie en acción.

.

* * *

_Edward POV. _

Había besado a Bella. No lo podía creer, la había besado y había sido el beso más sorprendente y excitante de mi vida.

Incluso había tenido una erección mientras la besaba, cosa que me apenó muchísimo y fue el motivo por el cual me separé de ella.

No lo podía creer, lo peor es que sabía que era el primer beso de Bella, eso era muy malo, me había metido en un problema y en uno muy grande.

¿Cómo la vería ahora? ¿Qué le diría?

Seguía pensando en la tontería que había hecho, lo extraño era que no me arrepentía de haberla besado, incluso lo volvería hacer y mi orgullo como hombre había crecido un 200% al saber que yo era el primero en besar sus deliciosos y dulces labios.

Luego al pensar que tal vez había sido el primero, pero no sería el último me entró una furia que no sabía describir. Pero a mí no me gustaba Bella, es más, la odiaba y ella me odiaba, siempre había sido así desde que éramos niños. Yo la molestaba, ella se enojaba, luego se vengaba y yo la volvía a molestar… ¿En qué momento cambió eso?

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella, decirle que lo del beso fue un error y tratar de que lo olvidara, aunque yo no podría por lo menos podría fingir, porque si ella sabía que a mí me había gustado el beso… no, no, sí sabía que me había encantado tomaría eso para vengarse de mí eternamente.

Pero tenía que aclarar esto ahora, incluso si mi vida peligraba al entrar al cuarto de Alice.

Caminé silenciosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de Alice, ya llevaba las llaves por si este se encontraba cerrado, pero me sorprendió encontrar la puerta medio abierta, seguí tentando mi suerte y entré muy silenciosamente. Mientras entraba rogaba a todos los santos no ser descubierto por mi hermana o por Rosalie, que estaba seguro me sacarían a patadas.

—Bella, Bella. —Susurré para que me escuchara, ya que no veía nada en la oscuridad.

Pero como no me respondía me aventuré a buscarla en la cama donde se supone que estarían las tres, pero para mí mala suerte ahí sólo se encontraban Alice y Rosalie, lo supe al ver el característico cabello de mi hermana y una gran melena rubia de cabello que cubría el rostro de Rosalie.

¿Dónde se había metido? Me pregunté a mí mismo, estaba a punto de darme por vencido, tal vez mañana podríamos hablar de eso, de hecho teníamos todo el fin de semana.

Cuanto estaba ya por salir del cuarto de mi hermana, escuché un sollozo que provenía del baño. ¡Bingo! La había encontrado, pero ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso besaba tan mal?

—¿Bella, te encuentras bien? —Pregunté algo preocupado y con el orgullo por los suelos al pensar que tal vez mis besos no le habían gustado.

—Lárgate de aquí, Cullen. —Dijo de forma cortante.

—¿Tan mal beso? —Traté de sonar desinteresado para ver la reacción de ella.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿esa era la forma de cobrarte lo de la cita con Mike?

—¿En serio crees que por eso lo hice? —Pregunte enojado por saber que ella pensaba eso de mí, aunque no la podía culpar ya que todo lo que hacía era para molestarla.

Pero yo siempre la molestaba porque me encantaba ver como se ponía roja y se veía adorable… ¿había dicho adorable? También lo hacía porque cada vez que la molestaba y no tenía forma desquitarse en ese momento curvaba sus labios de una forma chistosa y sus cachetes se inflaban como si por su cabeza pasaran miles de formas de matarme.

Eso no significaba que me gustara, sólo me divertía viendo sus reacciones.

—¡Arruinaste mi primer beso! —Gritó Bella con cara de enojo, así que tuve que fingir para que no se enterara que yo estaba al tanto de eso.

—¿Era tu primer beso? Que infantil eres, Isabella, no cabe duda que lo eres. —Le dije yo burlándome de ella, cuando en realidad me sentía muy orgulloso de mi mismo por ser el primero.

—Arg, odio que me molestes, odio que me hables, odio que me besaras, odio que existas. —Finalizó con su discurso de odio dedicado a mí saliendo del baño.

—Yo también te odio. —Concluí yo algo dolido, bueno no me dolió eso de que odiaba que la molestara, pero sí me dolió que dijera que odió que la besara.

—Me las vas a pagar, Cullen, te juro que me las vas a pagar.

—No me hagas reír, Isabella, nunca podrías contra mí y prueba de ella que tu primer beso fue mío.

—No, ese beso nunca existió, es más yo no recuerdo de que beso hablas. —Dijo sonriendo como si fuera una niña buena.

—¿Entonces no recuerdas el beso? —Esto era parecido al juego que habíamos tenido en el instituto, pero no sabía por qué pero no podía detenerme cuando ella me hablaba de esa manera, tan provocativa.

—Ya te dije, Cullen, no sé de qué beso me hablas. —Dijo levantando los hombros de forma indiferente.

—¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? —Mierda sabía que otra vez estaba cometiendo un error, pero no me importaba, en ese momento Bella no era mi enemiga como siempre, en ese momento era una mujer y yo un hombre, el cual estaba loco con cada movimiento que ella hacía.

—Aléjate de mí, Edward, ya te he dicho que ese beso nunca existió, mejor ve a besar a la zorra de Tanya.

¿Acaso Bella estaba celosa? Esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Y antes de que digas que estoy celosa, no lo estoy, porque yo tengo novio.

Cuando ella dijo que tenía novio, me quedó como si me hubiera tirado en la cabeza un balde de agua fría, pero luego rápidamente pensé, eso era mentira ella no tenía novio, no podía, ella era mía. ¿Había dicho mía? _¿Qué te pasa Edward?_ me dije a mi mismo.

—Y si es tu novio, ¿Por qué yo fui el primero en besarte? —Dije con mucha confianza al saber que la había descubierto en su mentira.

—Es que… mmm, ¡Esto a ti no te importa! —Gritó muy furiosa.

A lo que yo como siempre no podía evitar reírme al verla así de furiosa y con sus cachetes rojos.

—Eres una mentirosa, Isabella, no tienes novio y yo fui el primero en besarte, es más creo que te gustó. —Contesté yo agarrándome del lavamanos por la risa de ver como su cara tenía varias tonalidades de rojo.

—¡Te odio! —Volvió a gritar.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Dije para finalizar saliendo del baño, dejándola sola con su enojo y como dije ya había solucionado lo del beso.

Pero más tarde yo en darme la vuelta para salir que Bella, colgándose de mi espalda y golpeándome en la cabeza.

—¡Bella, suéltame, quítate de encima! —Le decía yo riéndome por ver sus pequeñas manitas tratando de arañarme la cara.

—Te voy a matar, te odio, te odio, te odio. —Repetía mientras seguía según ella golpeándome.

Así que me volteé y ella me soltó, pensé que ya se había calmado, pero estaba en un error, se montó encima de mí y enrolló sus piernas en mi cadera y empezó a golpearme la cara. Ahora sí, en serio, me había dado un buen golpe, pero la risa era mayor, que en ese momento los golpes que me diera no los sentiría.

—Deja de reírte, idiota. —Decía ella mientras me jalaba el cabello, cosa que si era un poco doloroso.

—Bájate de encima de mí, Isabella. —Mascullé entre risas para que se diera cuenta en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos.

Verla moverse encima de mí y darme cuenta de la minúscula pijama que traía me hizo pensar en su cuerpo, como sus mejillas estaba rojas, su cabello todo revuelto y saber que no traía sostén, hizo que en ese momento tuviera una erección de lo más incómoda.

Maldición eso no me podía estar pasando, ella era sólo una niña, bueno era unos meses menor que yo, pero simplemente Bella nunca debía de provocarme esas cosas.

Lo peor fue cuando Bella sintió al pequeño Eddie entre sus piernas, no sabía qué haría, pero en ese momento tenía un miedo terrible de lo que ella pudiera pensar de mí.

Bella se quedó quieta, algo asustada y en mi mente yo solo me repetía:

—M_ierda, mierda, mierda. _—¿Acaso podría ser más imbécil?

Cuando Bella soltó mi cabello y bajo de mí, y se acomodó la pijama que para mi gusto se veía de lo más sexi, empezó a reírse como loca, demasiado fuerte, como si fuera un ataque de nervios, yo sólo atiné a tapar mi vergonzosa erección.

—¡Eres un puberto! ¿Podrías ser más precoz? —Apenas y lograba decir porque la risa no la dejaba hablar.

—No, Bella, no es lo que crees. —Traté de decir en mi defensa.

—No es lo crea, es lo que veo. —Dijo señalando mi entre pierna y recostándose de la pared para sostenerse de la risa.

Yo no sabía qué decir, Bella se burlaba de mí y yo no tenía nada que decir a mí favor.

—¿Bella, qué pasa? —Dijo Alice con voz soñolienta.

En ese momento, pensé que estaba perdido y que moriría en el baño del cuarto de mi hermana.

Bella y yo nos vimos a los ojos, estaba seguro de que Bella le diría a mi hermana y ella se burlaría de mi por mucho tiempo y por consiguiente Rosalie y ella le contaría a Emmett, mierda estaba perdido.

—No, Alice, no pasa nada, es sólo que no podía dormir y me estoy dando un baño.

—¿Un baño a las cuatro de la mañana? —Preguntó mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, un baño, ahora deja que me bañe y sigue durmiendo, ya sabes que Rosalie odia que la despierten. —Finalizó diciendo Bella.

—Bueno… mmm, buen baño. —Contestó Alice, que al parecer había hecho caso en irse a dormir.

Mientras yo observaba a Bella ir a la regadera y abrirla para que se escuchara como que se bañaba, regresó y me susurró al oído de la forma más sexi que había escuchado en mi vida.

—Yo no diré nada de tu problemita y tú olvidarás el beso… ¿De acuerdo? —Finalizó mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Yo sólo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca, sólo pensaba en Bella y en su boca en un lugar específico donde calmaría mis ganas.

* * *

**Ahora si ya tengo beta, así que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía es total y enteramente culpa de ella xD, jajaja no es cierto Ivis w **

**Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews n_n **

**Este capítulo era para el domingo, pero lo publique hoy sábado con motivo de presumirles que ya tengo beta para esta historia xD **

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	6. Verdades y mentiras a medias

Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Meyer.

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

** . **

Capítulo 6: Verdades y mentiras a medias

* * *

_Bella POV_

—Bella, despierta, ya todos bajaron a desayunar y tu padre llamó preguntando por ti. —Gritó Alice desde el baño, mientras yo seguía en la cama y con un poco de sueño por no haber podido dormir en toda la noche.

— ¿Charlie, llamó? ¿Para qué? —Pregunté un poco extrañada.

—Dijo que tu mamá se tuvo que ir por algo que pasó con Phil, pero que regresará antes de tu cumpleaños.

— ¿No te dijo qué le había pasado a Phil?

—No, sólo llamó porque tu madre quería despedirse de ti antes de irse al aeropuerto, pero le dije que aún seguías dormida y dijo que llamaría después.

—Ojalá que no sea nada grave. —Dije un poco preocupada por Phil.

—Creo que no debes preocuparte, porque cuando Charlie llamó no parecía preocupado y cuando tu mamá habló, tampoco se escuchaba preocupada.

—Bueno, siendo así, vamos a desayunar, todos nos deben estar esperando. Por cierto, y ¿Rosalie?

—Emmett vino por ella muy temprano. —Dijo a modo de explicación por la desaparición de mi rubia amiga.

—Era de suponerse. —Contesté yo entrando al baño y lavándome la cara, cosa que provocó que a mi mente se vinieran todas las cosas que habían pasado aquí anoche, y como por primera vez había visto a Edward sonrojarse.

Pero la inoportuna de Alice irrumpió en mis recuerdos, entrando al baño y viéndome de una forma extraña.

—Tú y yo necesitamos hablar. —Me señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria.

— ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? —Pregunté un poco desconfiada.

—Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo qué pasa. —Habló de manera rápida.

—Pues no sé a qué te refieres con lo que "pasa". —Dije haciendo comillas en el aire al decir la palabra "pasa".

—Tú y Edward, algo pasa y es muy extraño, tal vez a Rosalie la puedas engañar pero a mí no. Yo conozco a mi hermano y te conozco a ti.

—Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres con eso. —Traté de sonar lo más desinteresada posible, pero mis nervios y mi inoportuno sonrojo se hicieron presentes.

—Bella, no sé qué pasa exactamente, pero lo presiento, tómame por loca pero yo presiento las cosas.

—Como si vieras el futuro. —Dije en forma de burla.

—Sí, bueno algo así, pero no me cambies la conversación, algo pasa entre Edward y tú, porque da la casualidad que mi hermano a estado preguntado por ti toda la mañana.

—Alice, por favor, no me hagas reír. Tu hermano tal vez estuvo preguntado por mí para molestarme, ya sabes que él odia todo aquél que me moleste y no sea él. —Dije yo tratando de sonar convincente, pero creo que al parecer no lo logré.

—A mí no me vengas con ese cuento, como dije tal vez a Rosalie sí la engañes con ese cuento de que Edward está medio extraño contigo sólo porque no soporta que alguien te haga más daño que él; yo sé que pasa algo y si no me lo dices significa que no confías en mí. —Tomo aire después de hablar demasiado rápido, para luego hacer un puchero de los más conmovedor, cosa que me ponía en un dilema en si contarle o no.

—Ok, Alice, te contaré, pequeño duende molesto. —Dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama y haciéndole señas para que se sentara junto a mí.

—Espera, voy a cerrar la puerta, presiento que esto es algo importante. —Habló cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar sin que nos diéramos cuenta, cosa que me hizo pensar que en realidad sí podía ver en el futuro o algo así.

—Empiezo a creer que sí tienes poderes o cosas así, Alice.

—Sí, sí, como sea, ya cuéntame. —dijo algo impaciente.

—Bueno. ¿Recuerdas ayer que le dijiste a Edward que teníamos que venir juntos a tu casa, porque tú tenías algo que hacer? —Dije contando desde el principio para que entendiera qué había pasado.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? —Dijo interrumpiendo mi explicación aún más impaciente.

—Déjame terminar o no te cuento nada. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Ok, prometo quedarme callada. —Hizo como si cerrara su boca con una llave imaginaria.

—Bueno, pues seguiré. Lo que sucede es que Edward intentó besarme en el instituto, lo juro, Alice, no sé cómo una cosa llevó a la otra. No se lo cuentes a nadie y mucho menos a Rosalie, pero eso no es todo; anoche, cuando me levanté a tomar agua, me encontré con Edward y otra vez, en serio, Alice, no sé cómo pasó, pero me besó; fue simplemente un beso, pero fue mi primer beso, pero ahí no quedó todo. —Alice estaba como en shock—.Edward vino a tu habitación, creo que para decirme que lo del beso fue algo estúpido o a tratar de arreglarlo no lo sé, pero me enojé con él y lo golpee y, y… y…

Lo pensé por un momento, era mejor no decirle todo lo que había pasado en su baño, además ella era su hermana, creo que esas cosas no las debía decir, además se lo había prometido a Edward.

—Alice, habla, ya me asustaste. —Dije un poco preocupada al ver a mi amiga en estado vegetativo.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a ser mi cuñada, ósea, mi hermana! —Gritó Alice a todo pulmón muy emocionada y ahora la que estaba en estado de shock era yo.

— ¿Estás loca? Deja de gritar que alguien te puede escuchar, prometiste que no se lo contarías a nadie y estás haciendo todo lo contrario.

—Ok, ok, perdón… Pero, Bella, te diré algo: yo lo presiento, créeme cuando te digo que casi veo el futuro.

—Estás loca, además, fue sólo un beso, no voy a negar que fue mi primer beso, pero ya hice un trato con Edward, haremos como que lo del beso nunca pasó y yo no diré lo de…

Pero en ese momento me quedé callada, mierda sabía que había hablado de más.

— ¿No dirás qué? —Alice me vio de forma inquisitiva.

—Nada, no diré nada. Ya, vamos a desayunar y recuerda: no dirás o insinuarás nada. ¿Ok?

—Ok. —Contestó de forma resignada.

Mientras bajamos a desayunar, Alice no podía ocultar una sonrisa estúpida, que me hizo replantearme si fue buena idea haberle contado lo qué había pasado entre Edward y yo.

—Buenos días. —Dije viendo a todos en la mesa, menos a Edward. ¿Acaso no quería verme? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que lo descubrí en un momento incómodo, el cual no quería pensar, porque el hecho de sólo imaginarme que yo le provocaba eso a Edward, me producía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, así que era mejor no pensar en eso.

— ¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Alice. ¡Sí!

—Tu hermano está de lo más extraño esta mañana. Primero, se levantó más temprano, luego casi me obliga a hacer el desayuno perfecto. Decía que todo tenía que estar perfecto esta mañana, luego...

En ese momento Emmett interrumpió a Esme y empezó por donde se había quedado.

—Luego, el idiota, se fue y preguntó si ustedes bajarían a desayunar, como le dijimos que no sabíamos, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. —Concluyó Emmett levantando los hombros, en signo de no entender lo que ocurría con su hermano.

—No digas malas palabras en la mesa, Emmett. —Lo reprendió Esme de forma cariñosa.

—Lo siento, mami. —Fue la respuesta de Emmett.

Alice aprovechó que Jasper y Rosalie se burlaban de Emmett, porque su "mami" lo había regañado, para susurrarme al oído qué tenía que hablar con Edward.

—Tienes qué hablar con él, Bella. —Volvió a susurrarme al oído.

—No tengo nada qué hablar con él, anoche dejamos todo muy claro.

—Pues, al parecer mi hermano no piensa así. —Dijo viéndome de una manera que me hizo sentir culpable por Edward.

—Ok, hablaré con él después de desayunar. —Me senté en la mesa, pero Alice me vio de forma reprobatoria.

—Tienes que hablar con él ahora que todos están desayunando, luego no tendrás tiempo.

—Ustedes dos de qué tanto hablan. —Preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

—De lo asqueroso que te vez hablando con la boca llena, Emmett, eres un asqueroso, deja de hacer eso o le diré a mamá. —Decía Alice, mientras Emmett se sacaba la comida y hacía como si fuera a vomitar.

—Emmett, por el amor de Dios, compórtate, hijo. —Esta vez fue Carlisle quién lo regañó de forma severa.

—Anda, ve a hablar con él. —Me volvía a insistir Alice dándome un codazo en las costillas.

—Auch.

—Anda, es ahora o nunca.

—Ok, ok, luego me cuentas el castigo que le pondrá tu padre a Emmett. —Dije riéndome de como Emmett era regañado por su padre.

—Ustedes anda muy extrañas. —Nos dijo Rosalie viéndonos de forma sospechosa, pero Alice fue más rápida he hizo que me levantara y prácticamente me empujó fuera del comedor.

—No nos pasa nada, sólo que Bella olvidó algo en mi cuarto, enseguida regresa y tú deja de estar paranoica, mejor ve que tu novio deje de ser tan asqueroso. —Finalizó diciendo Alice para cambiar el tema.

Mientras me iba hacia el cuarto de Edward para poder hablar con él, escuchaba como Rosalie peleaba con Alice por culpa de Emmett.

La puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba cerrada, pero no tenía el seguro. Tenía dos opciones, entrar ya, aprovechando que no tenía seguro, y la segunda opción era tocar, así que me decidí mejor por la segunda opción.

Toc, toc, toc.

Toqué varias veces pero no había respuesta, tal vez no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a mí, supongo.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, ya había hecho el intento y le podía decir a Alice que él había sido quien no quiso hablar conmigo. Mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, yo lo había intentado y bueno, ya podía irme con la conciencia tranquila.

Cuando ya me pensaba ir, con la conciencia tranquila y con una buena excusa para que Alice dejara de molestarme, se abrió la puerta y sólo escuché un:

—Pasa, Isabella. —Mierda, no me había salvado.

Nunca había entrado al cuarto de Edward, es más, me lo había imaginado en mis sueños como un cuarto de tortura, con objetos y cosas medievales para hacerme daño; pero era todo lo contrario, era un lugar muy lindo, las paredes eran blancas, con una colección inmensa de música y tenía un gran ventanal, por la cual se podía ver la tranquilidad del bosque. Resumí la habitación de Edward como un lugar, lindo y tranquilo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Me preguntó después de que yo regresara a la realidad y dejara de observar todo lo que había en su habitación.

—Pu-ues, quería saber si te encontrabas bien. —Dije de forma nerviosa.

—Ya me viste, estoy bien, ahora vete.

—Bueno, es cierto ya vi que estabas bien, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche, pero como no estás de humor, así que si me disculpas, me voy. —Dije con intenciones de ir, y de nuevo tendría la conciencia tranquila y lo mejor no tendría al pequeño duende de Alice molestándome todo el día.

—Espera, lo siento… Siento haber arruinado tu primer beso, siento haber arruinado tu vida todos estos años. —Dijo presionando el puente de su nariz, en signo de que estaba exasperado.

No sabía qué decir, por primera vez Edward se estaba disculpando. Bueno, desde ayer a hoy habían sido muchas primeras veces.

—Ed-dward, no sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, ya no te molestaré, podrás hacer lo que quieras y como tú querías, así será, lo del beso nunca existió.

Finalizó diciendo con voz triste.

Yo no sabía qué decir, por una parte, por fin Edward me dejaría de molestar y también fingiríamos que lo del beso nunca existió, pero… ¿Por qué no estaba feliz por eso? Era lo que por años había deseado, es más, había soñado con ver a Edward pidiéndome perdón y diciéndome que nunca más me molestaría, pero en mis sueños yo me sentía feliz y poderosa, pero ahora ni por asomo me sentía así.

—De acuerdo.

Susurré saliendo de su habitación y por una extraña razón sólo tenía ganas de llorar y encerrarme en mi cuarto. Maldición, algo me estaba pasando y no sabía qué era.

Bajé las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al comedor Alice apareció y me hizo una y mil preguntas de qué había pasado con Edward, pero yo sólo le dije que habíamos arreglado todo.

—No, Bella, cuéntame exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.

—Nada, hablé con él y se disculpó. Ya sabes, mi primer beso fue el pago para que Edward por fin me dejara de molestar. —Dije yo de forma cansada por las mil preguntas que Alice me hacía.

Mientras veía a Alice con cara de "deja de preguntarme, ya no quiero hablar", alcancé a ver que Edward estaba ahí, no sabía si nos había escuchado o no, pero qué más daba; él mismo me había dicho que lo del beso no existió y prácticamente me había sacado de su habitación.

Alice me observó de manera triste, tal vez ella pensaba que entre Edward y yo podría pasar algo, por un momento yo también pensé eso, no sé por qué, pero por un momento me había imaginado estar enamorada de Edward; pero qué tontería, él me odiaba.

* * *

**Bueno en el próximo capítulo sabrán el porqué de la actitud de Edward… **

**Se fijaron que no hay faltas de ortografía… Ahhh pues eso es gracias a mi Beta Ivis :3 **

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con un comentario n_n **

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	7. Creo que te quiero

**Capítulo 7 "Creo que te quiero"**

* * *

_**Edward POV. **_

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche, me gustaba Bella, bueno no podía decir que sentía exactamente eso, realmente no sabía ni que me pasaba.

Toda la noche pensando en lo mismo sin saber que hacer o qué decisión tomar, no pude dormir, porque cuando cerraba los ojos ahí estaba Bella, sus labios rosas, su sonrisa, nunca me había puesto a pensar lo hermosa que se veía al sonreír o tal vez era el efecto que tuve al besarla, si eso era, yo la había besado por eso creía sentir algo por ella o tal ¿no?.

Eso me mantuvo despierto, cada pensamiento iba dirigido a Bella.

Me desperté muy temprano, bueno más bien diría que me levante de la cama ya que no había dormido nada y un impulso que ni yo mismo reconocí me hizo ir directo al cuarto de mi hermana, tal vez para asegurarme de que Bella se encontrara bien, en realidad no tenía una idea clara del porque me dirigía a la habitación de Alice, pero que más daba, claramente mi cerebro no le daba órdenes a mi pies y estos hacían lo que querían al dirigirse a ver a Bella.

Cuando llegue, la puerta se encontraba abierta y sin más entre, de pronto vi la imagen más bonita del mundo, era Bella durmiendo en una esquina de la cama, con un oso de peluche que abrazaba, me acerque lentamente para ver su pacifico rostro —_Edward, tú le diste su primer beso, tú y nadie más—._pensé en ese momento al ver a Bella dormida.

Ella tenía su cabello largo extendido sobre la esquina de la cama en la que se encontraba, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre la parte superior de su cabeza y el otro estaba sobre su estómago, sus hermosos pies color rosa se veían fuera de las sabanas, tenía ganas de tocar sus pies, casi disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, sintiendo un impulso sobre humano camine hasta estar frente a ella y toque su rostro, logrando que ella se moviera un poco, me asuste al principio pero cuando vi que se quedó quiera otra vez, pude oler su delicioso perfume de su cabello; llene mis fosas nasales de su olor sin poder apartarme de ella.

En ese momento, escuche que Alice se empezaba a despertar, así que salí disparado como un rayo de su habitación.

Por alguna razón quería que Bella se sintiera cómoda y que nada la molestara, quería que el desayuno estuviera listo para ella, que todo estuviera perfecto, ella era tan bonita, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?, pensaba en dejarla de molestar para que viera que no la odiaba y que si me agradaba, porque la verdad aun no definía lo que sentía por ella, pero creo que "agradar" era la palabra correcta que podía utilizar… Por ahora.

Presione a mi madre para que el desayuno fuera perfecto para Bella, la estuve esperando toda la mañana, para que bajara a desayunar, pero ella simplemente no lo hizo, tal vez seguía enojada por lo de beso, por dios que estúpido era, yo queriendo que ella se sintiera cómoda y ella simplemente no me quiera ver, yo sí que era el ser más estúpido del mundo, si Emmett lo supiera se reiría de mi por mucho tiempo.

Me sentía tan mal porque Bella no había bajado, tal vez estaba pensando la forma de irse a su casa para no tener que verme todo el fin de semana.

En mi cabeza ya imagina todas las excusas de Bella, para no hablarme, pero bueno siempre estaba la opción de molestarla cuantas veces quisiera, así podría estar cerca, aun si ella seguía pensando que la odiaba.

Decidí que mejor me iría a mi habitación, no quería amargarle el desayuno con mi mal humor a nadie.

Mientras subía las escaleras el teléfono de la sala sonó, bueno yo era el que estaba más cerca así que tome la llamada, pero esa llamada solo me puso el doble de mal humor, ya que se trataba de ese perro, preguntado cómo estaba Bella.

_—¿Qué quieres perro?—._Pregunte yo con desprecio.

_—De ti nada Cullen, quiero hablar con Bella—._

_—Pues si tanto quieres hablar con ella, llámala a su celular—._Dije yo de forma obvia.

_—No me contesta su teléfono y además solo dile que necesito hablar con ella—._

_—¿Para qué quieres hablar con Isabela?—._Pregunte yo entre molesto y curioso

_—Eso a ti no te importa Cullen, solo pásame a Bella o dile que llamare más tarde—._

Colgué el teléfono sin decirle nada, maldito perro que se creía hablándole a mi Bella, bueno no era mía pero al caso era lo mismo, él no debía llamarla y punto.

Mientras me disponía a irme a mi habitación el teléfono volvió a sónar, en ese momento lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era estrangular al perro de Jacob, para que dejara de llamar.

_—Deja de molesta perro, ella no quiere hablar contigo y…— _pero cuando me disponía a seguir insultándolo, me di cuenta que no era Jacob si no otra persona.

_—¿Estoy hablando a la casa de los Cullen?—._Pregunto Charlie medio confundido.

_—Si Charlie disculpa, es que han estado haciendo bromas por teléfono toda la mañana, siento mucho haberte hablado así—._Dije yo en mi defensa y esperando que el padre de Bella me creyera.

_—Si ammm no te preocupes, solo quería hablar con Bella, se encontrara por ahí— _

Por un momento pensé en decir: *_—no Charlie ella aún sigue en la habitación de mi hermana, porque como anoche la bese y luego en el baño intente besarla de nuevo y tuve una erección de lo más incómoda mientras ella estaba montada en sima de mí, ah si por cierto también hoy en la mañana la fui a ver como dormía—*_ pero creo que esa no era una buena forma de decir que no sabía dónde estaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía si estaba despierta o no, llego Alice como un pequeño remolino bajando las escaleras, ¡Bingo! Ella era mi salvación, así que sin decir nada le pase el teléfono a mi hermana, para que ella hablara con Charlie.

Pero como todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella me interesaba, ya que lo podía usar para molestarla después, ese era mi estúpido argumento que yo mismo me había puesto.

Solo alcance a escuchar por parte de Alice diciendo que decía, —si Charlie, ¿quieres que la despierte?, por su puesto espero que no se nada grave, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, a bueno ok yo le diré, claro no te preocupes nosotros la cuidaremos—.

No sabía a qué se refería Alice, pero era mejor que de una vez me fuera a mi habitación antes de que el perro de Jacob volviera a llamar, pero no podía irme con la duda, así que pregunte que pasaba con el padre de Bella.

—¿Para qué llamo Charlie?—. Pregunte haciéndome el desinteresado.

—Phil tuvo un accidente, nada grave según Charlie, pero Rene tuvo que irse, solo serán unos días y regresara para el cumpleaños de Bella—. Contesto Alice

—Hmm bueno ok—.Conteste yo, con mis pasos ya hacia mi habitación.

—Tenemos que hablar—. Me hablo Alice de forma acusatoria.

La tome a loca y seguí caminando para llegar a mi habitación, lo último que quería era hablar sobre mis sentimientos con mi hermana.

—¡Edward Cullen, de esta no te salvas!—. Grito mi hermana, pero decidí que ya sería otro momento en el cual le contaría todo, al fin y al cabo más que mi hermana era como mi mejor amiga.

Estaba en mi habitación enojado porque Bella no me quería ver, enojado porque el perro de Jacob llamara a Bella y enojado por no saber que mierda me pasaba.

Mientras seguía pensando en lo que me ocurría exactamente y buscando la definición correcta, alguien toco a mi puerta, pero supuse que sería Alice, así que no abrí, luego no siguieron insistiendo y luego pensé que si fuera Alice, hubiera insistido hasta tirar la puerta y cuando abrí mi sorpresa fue ver a Bella, ella no noto que la observaba, pero justo cuando le dije que pasara, regresaron todos mis enojos y decidí que era mejor terminar con este tonto juego de no saber que me pasaba.

Mientras ella observaba mi habitación embelesada, fui grosero y mi forma de hablar no fue nada amable.

—¿Qué quieres?—. Le pregunte de forma áspera, esperando que notara que en ese momento no estaba para juegos.

—Pu-ues, quería saber si te encontrabas bien—. Estaba nerviosa, mientras se mordía el labio, sin siquiera notarlo, cosa que me hizo pensar en sus rosados labios, pero no ese no era el momento de ser débil

—Ya me viste, estoy bien, ahora vete—. Mi voz fue fría y cortante haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no besarla y hacerle el amor en mi cuarto

—Bueno, es cierto ya vi que estabas bien, quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche, pero como no estas de humor, así que si me disculpas me voy—. Concluyo de forma rápida, como sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, cosa que a mí me hizo sentir mal por saber cuan fácil era para ella alejarse de mí, mientras que yo hacía un esfuerzo enorme por poder estar alejada de ella y sin tener mucho éxito.

—Espera, lo siento… Siento haber arruinado tu primer beso, siento haber arruinado tu vida todos estos años—. Dije en un momento de desesperación, por ver que se iba, ya está ya lo había dicho me había disculpado y ahora ella se podría burlar de mí

—Ed-dward, no sé qué decir…—

—No digas nada, ya no te molestare, podrás hacer lo que quieras y como tú querías así será, lo del beso nunca existió—. Dije de forma triste y un poco decepcionado, no sabía porque pero me sentí muy mal al decirle eso.

Lo que más me dolió fue que ella solo dijo "de acuerdo" y se marchó.

No podía seguir así, me sentía tan mal al verla irse y sin decir nada, pero era de esperarse, ella no sentía nada por mí y yo como un estúpido solo buscaba la forma de que ella notara que me agradaba.

Que más daba mi orgullo, tenía que ir y decirle que lo del beso si había sido importante para mí, decirle que la dejaría de molestar, pero no por olvidarla, sino porque ahora quería protegerla.

Pero justo cuando iba a buscarla, escuche como ella y Alice hablaban sobre la conversación que Bella y yo habíamos tenido minutos atrás.

Yo esperaba escuchar que Bella dijera que sentía algo por mi o por lo menos que lo del beso igual fue importante para ella, pero lo único que escuche fue algo que me hizo sentir la persona más desdichada y estúpida del mundo.

Escuche como Bella le decía a Alice que su primer beso era el pago para que yo por fin la dejara de molestar.

No seguí escuchando que más decían, pero me había propuesto que si para ella lo del beso había sido solo un sacrificio para que la dejara de molestar, ahora su vida sería un infierno y de algo estaba seguro, en este momento no sentía nada para amor por ella, ahora la odiaba más que nunca, porque nadie se metía con Edward Cullen y salía ileso.

Pero le daría tregua unos días y después vendría mi verdadera venganza como Isabela Swan.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... Ojala les haya gustado n_n **

**Me tarde unos días más de lo normal (suelo ser muy puntual)**

**Al parecer mi Beta se encuentra muy ocupada, así que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía es total y enteramente mi culpa, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews n_n **

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta capítulo con algún comentario y/o sugerencia. **

**Nos leemos hasta el jueves. **

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	8. La vida es aburrida cuando me ignoras

**Hola de nuevo n.n bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sin Edward molestándome el fin de semana fue de lo más aburrido, era como si yo no existiera para él, me ignoraba y cuando le hablaba para algo, contestaba con monosílabas, bueno al parecer se había tomado muy en serio eso de no volverme a molestar.

Todo el fin de semana fue aburrido, sentía la necesidad de hablarle, pero no, no lo haría, seria ser estúpida y humillarme, cuando para el claramente le era indiferente.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, viendo por la ventana como Edward jugaba con Emmett en el jardín de los Cullen, estaba tan embelesada observándolos que no note, que Alice me observaba de forma curiosa.

—Realmente no hablaras conmigo de lo ocurrido… ¿Cierto?—. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y dio un gran suspiro.

—No, no hablaremos de eso, es como si nunca hubiera pasado—. Di yo dando otro gran suspiro, porque mis palabras me dolían.

—Haz pensando en, ¿cuándo empezaremos a organizar tu fiesta de cumpleaños?—. Pregunto Alice, claramente queriendo cambiar el tema anterior.

—No, aún no he pensado en eso, pero si mal no recuerdo, apenas ayer te di carta libre para que hicieras y deshicieras sobre la organización.

—Oh, es cierto lo había olvidado—. Comente de forma desinteresada y dando otro gran suspiro y al mismo tiempo tirándose por completo en la cama, poniendo un brazo sobre su cabeza, cubriendo exactamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué te sucede Alice?, tu nunca olvidas nada que tenga que ver con mi cumpleaños—. Dije frunciendo el ceño, ante la forma tan extraña de comportarse de mi amiga.

—Estoy un poco triste, eso es todo. Lo dijo de forma que se le quebraba la voz, pero trato de que yo no lo notara y se rodó como bolita sobre la cama, quedando acostada sobre su estómago.

—Somos amigas ¿no?. Dije sentándome aún lado de ella.

—cierto, lo somos. Susurro aún acostaba sobre su estómago.

—Entonces porque no me quieres decir que te pasa.

—Es Edward, anda muy extraño y no quiere hablar conmigo, sé que tú no tienes la culpa, pero él es mi hermano y me preocupa no saber que le sucede.

Para eso Alice se limpiaba las mejillas, para que no notara que estaba empezando a llorar.

—Dime la verdad Alice, piensas que yo soy la culpable, por eso te comportas así. Mi voz sonó de forma dolida, por saber que parte de eso era verdad.

—No Bella, no me mal intérpretes, solo que quiero mucho a mi hermano y no quiero verlo así.

—¿Quieres que hable con él?. Pregunte de forma no muy convencida y rogando que Alice, dijera que no.

—No, descuida ya se le pasara. "_Uff_" que alivio sentí cuando Alice dijo eso y no es porque no quisiera hablar con Edward, si no que no sabía que decirle, además seguro que él estaba así por otra cosa y no tenía nada que ver conmigo, al fin y al cabo el me odia.

—Pienso lo mismo, ya verás que en unos días regresara a ser el mismo que hace que me saquen de la clase de biología. Dije sonriendo

—Estoy segura de eso. Finalizo Alice nuestra conversación con una enorme sonrisa muy característica de ella.

—Ven vamos a ver qué hace Rosalie. Decía Alice, mientras me jalaba un brazo para salir de su habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a tropezones por la forma brusca en como Alice me jalaba, vi de reojo a Edward en la cocina y él también me vio, pero note un brillo diferente en sus ojos, como si estuviera planeando algo, _mierda_ de seguro estaba planeando molestarme.

Pero lo extraño fue que al ir hasta donde estaba Rosalie y el apareció poco después, siguió ignorándome de la misma forma, bueno tal vez ya me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica y Edward en realidad estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

Pasamos un largo rato en el jardín, mientras Alice hablaba y hablaba de cómo sería mi cumpleaños y a quienes invitaría, bueno no era de sorprenderse.

Yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, sin descifrar que demonios me pasaba y porque sentía una extraña sensación de vacío.

No me había dado cuenta de la noción del tiempo, hasta que Rosalie me dijo que mi padre había llamado y que me esperaba en casa.

Ese era el momento de escapar, para no seguir pensando ni estando cerca de Edward.

—Chicas me voy, hablamos mañana en el instituto. Salude a cada una con un beso, mientras Alice cuando me abrazo me susurro que todo estaría bien y yo le dije que cierto, todo estaría bien.

Termine de saludar a las chicas y ahora venía lo difícil, despedirme de Edward sin que parecía que me dolía.

Así que sería mejor si me despedía de todos los chicos al mismo tiempo, así no se notarían mis nervios.

—Adiós, Emmett, Jasper, ammm Edward, nos vemos luego.

—Cuídate Bella, mañana nos vemos en el instituto. Dijo Emmett dándome un enorme abrazo de oso.

—Nos vemos luego Bella. Dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y ambos se dirigían al interior de la casa.

—Adiós. Dijo Edward sin voltear a verme

—Edward anda un poco extraño, ¿no crees conejita?. Pregunto en un susurro Emmett a Rosalie, pero yo alcance a escuchar.

—Pensé que solo era yo quien creía eso conejito y ahora que lo pienso todo el fin de semana ha estado así, incluso no ha molestado a Bella.

—¡Es cierto!—. Exclamo Emmett de forma dramática.—Bueno tal vez tuvo una pelea con Tania. Dijo Rosalie acomodándose el cabello, como signo de indiferencia.

Así que eso era todo, maldición yo sufriendo por que Edward era indiferente conmigo y todo se trataba de su estúpida e insípida noviecita.

Eso me pasaba por tonta, por pensar que yo le importaba a Edward o que incluso que el fuera quien me dio mi primer beso le importaba.

Mientras mi padre me llamaba desde su coche haciendo el característico sonido del claxon, corrí lo más que pude para llagar rápido, ahora lo último que quiera era seguir en esa casa y lo único que realmente deseaba era estar en mi habitación, donde sabía que nadie me aria daño.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación lo único que quería era llorar, me sentía estúpida e infantil por llorar por alguien que no solo no le gustaba, sino hasta me odiaba.

Pero no pude aguantar más y pese a que sabía que no debía llorar, lo hice, llore como niña pequeña y lo peor es que en vez de sentirme mejor, me sentía peor y además patética.

Escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta y automáticamente deje de llorar y me limpie las lágrimas.

—Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?. Pregunto mi padre, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que el hacia un gran esfuerzo al estar ahí preguntándome, ya que era igual que yo de callado y reservado, así que lo único que me restaba era hablar con él.

—Pasa papá.

Me limpie las lágrimas y me vi en el espejo para ver si se me notaba demasiado que había llorado.

—No quise entrometerme, pero… ¿Qué sucede hija?.

—Nada papá, solo es que extraño a mi mamá y me siento un poco sola. Mentí para que Charlie no se preocupara por mí.

—Bueno si ese es el problema, te tengo buenas noticias, tu madre regresa mañana mismo, me ha llamado hace un momento, fue por eso que… Bueno estaba cerca de tu habitación.

—Gracias papá, me alegraste el día. Dije con sinceridad al saber que por fin podría hablar con mi madre sobre el asunto, lo malo es que la vería hasta después de que llegara del instituto mañana lunes.

—Bueno hija, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, estaré de regreso para cenar.

—Gracias de nuevo papá, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero campanas.

Mientras observaba como mi padre se iba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, volví a sentirme nuevamente sola, pero era mejor olvidarlo, tenía tarea pendiente que por estar en casa de Alice no hice, así que era mejor enfocar mi tiempo en eso hasta que mi padre llegara para cenar juntos.

Así que me pase toda la tarde la tarde terminando mis tareas atrasadas, para tratar de olvidar a Edward alias "idiota Cullen".

No me di cuenta, que realmente estaba de lleno con mis tareas, cuando una de las muchachas de limpieza me aviso que la cena ya estaba y que mi papá me esperaba.

Bueno no todo era malo, al menos mi madre vendría mañana y estará conmigo hasta que fuera mi cumpleaños… Pensé mientras bajaba a cenar con mi padre.

Mi padre no es muy comunicativo, así que la cena, estuvo agradable de igual manera con un agradable silencio.

Renne siempre dice que Charlie y yo nos parecemos tanto, bueno ella habla demasiado, mientras Charlie y yo solo la escuchamos cuando ella habla.

Justo cuando me retiraba hacia mi habitación, el teléfono de la sala sonó, corrí hacia la sala con la esperanza que fue mi madre y efectivamente era ella.

_—Mamá, pensé que ya estarías de camino. _Dije de forma extrañada por que se suponía que ya estaría en el avión, pero conociéndola capaz aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido seguro estaría llamando desde el avión.

_—No cariño mi vuelo se retrasó un poco, no tardare, llegare un poco más tarde, tal vez al anochecer. _

_—Lo mejor es que llegaras antes de mi cumpleaños. _No estaba muy alegre por la situación.

_—Lo se hija, pero me hubiera gustado llegar para ayudarte con todo. _Su voz sonaba un poco desconsolada por no poder llegar a tiempo.

_—No te preocupes mamá, de echo ni yo me preocupo—_Dije entre risas_—Alice se encargara de todo._

_—Bueno un pendiente menos. _Comento mi madre un poco más alegre.

Después de que hablamos de lo bien que nos la pasaríamos juntas y ella aún seguía insistiendo si quería pasar las vacaciones con Phil y ella en Florida.

Mientras yo le decía que lo pensaría, mi padre llego y me quito el teléfono de forma dramática y teatral.

_—No dejare que te lleves a mi hija Renne. _Dijo mi padre simulando enojo, como no podía escuchar lo que Renne decía solo escuchaba por parte de mi padre un_ "Ni las vacaciones", "¿quieres que muera de soledad?", "bueno… Un pastel de los que tú haces", "¿cuánto tiempo?", "eso equivalen más pasteles", "ok, ok le comentare", _

—Bella tu madre quiere hablar sonriente y entregándome el teléfono de nuevo.

Yo le regrese la sonrisa por saber que mi padre aun caía en la trampa de ser sobornado por los pasteles de mi madre.

_—Lo sobornaste con pasteles… ¿Cierto?. _Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta obvia.

_—Tú padre aun suspira por mis pasteles. _Dijo Renne, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como era anunciada la salida de su vuelo.

_—Me tengo que ir cariño, te veré pronto… Te amo. _

_—Te amo también mamá, cuídate y espero verte muy, pero muy pronto. _Finalice a modo de despedida y con la promesa de que pronto nos veríamos.

De igual manera me despedí de mi padre, para poder irme a mi habitación, porque la verdad todos los acontecimientos del día me habían dejado muy agotada.

Me desperté con el sonido del despertado que no dejaba de hacer… "Vip, vip, vip, vip, vip…" maldito sonido del demonio como lo odiaba, pero hay dios como me era útil.

Lo mejor de todo es que hoy tenía la certeza que no me sacarían de la clase de biología por culpa de Edward.

Mientras trataba de apagar el despertador, mi teléfono sonó avisándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje… Era un mensaje de Alice, el cual me dejo con la boca abierta, no sabía que pensar o cómo reaccionar…

El mensaje solo decía que había peleado con Jasper y que tal vez terminarían, de solo pensar que mi amiga me escribió un mensaje en vez de llamarme era algo ya un poco alarmante, hoy no pelearía con Edward si él se atrevía a molestarme, cosa que dudaba ya que él me ignoraba por completo, pero en dado caso que así sucediera en este momento la que me necesitaba era Alice.

* * *

**Ojala que les guste, ammm este capítulo no está veteado ya que mi beta está ocupada, y bueno, así que si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, si tiene es mi culpa completamente.**

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta historia con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado nwn**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	9. La venganza es dulce o ¿Amarga?

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Ya tenía la venganza perfecta para Bella, me había pasado todo el fin de semana maquinando como podría hacerla sufrir de la misma manera, aunque claro existía el pequeño riesgo de que ella no callera en la trampa, pero ya pensaría en un plan "B" si eso llegara a suceder.

—Haz estado todo lo que restaba del fin de semana pensativo… ¿Qué sucede? —Me pregunto Emmett.

—Algo grande, algo con lo cual me deleitare —Pero al instante me percaté de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Huuuuy… eso suena interesante viniendo de alguien tan aburrido como tú —Comento Emmett de forma curiosa.

—Eres un imbécil Emmett, pero ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Mientras entrabamos al instituto, alcance a ver a Bella que llegaba; que bien ya había empezado la primera parte de mi venganza.

—Hola chicos —Dijo Bella de forma generalizada de seguro para no hablarme.

—Hola —Todos contestamos al unísono y entramos al instituto, donde la primera clase era biología.

Mientras entrabamos le puse el pie a Bella para que se callera, cuando lo pensé en mi mente era gracioso pero al verla en el suelo ya no lo fue tanto.

—Ya sabía yo, que era muy bueno para ser verdad —Murmuro Bella desde el suelo y por su puesto yo sabía que se refería a la promesa que había hecho de no molestarla.

—Fíjate por donde caminas Swan —Dije de forma burlona.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien,… Ash ya no importa —No termino su frase y mientras su amiga Ángela la ayudaba a levantarse.

Mientras nos sentábamos, empuje a Bella para que terminara en sima de su amiga Ángela y todos automáticamente la voltearon a ver y a reírse de ella.

—¿Señorita Swan, se encuentra bien? —Pregunto el profesor Banner.

En ese momento pensé que me acusaría y se tiraría en sima de mí para golpearme y nuevamente nos sacarían, para poder ahí ejercer la segunda parte de mi plan, pero me sorprendió.

—Si señor Banner, solo creo que he tropezado —Comento Bella fulminándome con la mirada.

—Tenga más cuidado señorita Swan… Bueno muchachos, hoy aremos equipos de solo dos y antes de que elijan con quien trabajar, ya los he asignado.

Mientras el profesor Banner, decía los nombres de los equipos yo pateaba la silla donde Bella estaba sentada.

—Cullen creo que tienes algún tipo de tic en el pie, debes tener más cuidado —Dijo sonriéndome, eso me tomo con la guardia baja, ya que no me esperaba esa reacción de ella.

Así que único que me quedaba era molestarla con algo que ella realmente odiaba que le mencionaran.

—Pues la que tiene un tic, bueno más bien diría que es un grave problema eres tú, con tus torpes pies.

—Tal vez…—Respondió ella viendo directamente al pizarrón sin siquiera voltearme a ver, eso me enojo muchísimo, ella siempre me miraba y nunca perdía la oportunidad de insultarme.

—No, no es un tal vez, estoy seguro de que siempre serás torpe —Le dije con la esperanza que me viera y así poderla molestar.

Ella en vez de contestarme, volteo hacia su amiga Ángela y le susurro algo al oído y esta solo asintió.

—Profesor Banner puedo ir al baño —Pidió permiso Bella.

—Claro señorita Swan.

Mientras veía a Bella irse, en ese momento pensé que era esa mi oportunidad para molestarla con algo que ella quería olvidar.

Espere un tiempo prudente para que nadie notara que iba tras Bella y mientras el profesor seguía asignando equipos, le pedí permiso al maestro para contestar una "llamada" fuera del salón de clases.

Claro no iba contestar ninguna llamada.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos que a esta hora estaban todos vacíos y eran el escenario perfecto para poder vengarme de Bella a mis anchas.

Cuando por fin llegue al baño de chicas, solo alcance a escuchar a alguien que lloraba y también escuchaba la voz de Bella que decía que todo estaría bien, —_¿con quién estaría hablando Bella?—,_me pregunte a mí mismo, sin saber que pasaba y en ese momento también pensé que si Bella estaba acompañada no la podría molestar.

Me quede esperando a que saliera Bella y la persona con quien hablaba, en una esquina de los pasillos donde podía ver, pero no ser visto.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y no salían, ya me empezaba a aburrir, estar como un acosador fuera del baño de chicas.

Cuando de un momento a otro salió mi hermana y por su semblante parecía que ella había sido quien había llorado y detrás de ella salió Bella, cuando ambas se quedaron en la puerta del baño, alcance a escuchar algunas cosas que no entendí muy bien.

—Hay Bella no sé qué paso, pero no quiero que se valla —Sollozaba mi hermana mientras hablaba no se de quien, pero podría suponer que hablaba de Jasper.

—No Alice, no pienses así, es solo una prueba, si ustedes realmente se aman sabrán salir adelante —Y efectivamente por el comentario de Bella, ahora estaba seguro que se trataba de Jasper… Cuando lo viera me las pagaría por hacer llorar a mi hermana.

—Es que yo fui quien le grito y el solo me dijo que lo entendiera y que nunca me dejaría de amar por eso.

—Ya tranquila, ¿vale? —Decía Bella mientras abrazaba a mi hermana y la trataba de consolar.

—Ya nos hemos tardado mucho, creo que será mejor regresar —Finalizo mi hermana de forma triste.

Yo me sentía como un maldito chismoso y además estaba furioso por que fuera Jasper quien hizo llorar a mi hermana.

—Cierto, pero no quiero regresar a la clase de biología.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto mi hermana curiosa y bueno no había porque negarlo, yo también sentía curiosidad, aun que tenía una ligera idea del porque Bella no quería regresar

—Porque da la pequeña casualidad que tu hermano no deja de molestarme y la verdad ahora lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien—Dijo volviéndola abrazar. —Y es mejor que no entre al fin y al cabo el profesor Banner ya me vio, así que no hay ningún problema de que me quede a deambular por los pasillos.

Bueno no debía negar que Bella tenía suficientes razones para no volver al salón de clases, pero eso me daba más ventaja y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara sola.

—Bella me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero tengo examen de historia.

—No te preocupes por mi Alice, ahora la que me necesita eres tú y bueno espero que te valla bien en el examen —Dijo Bella y por sus palabras se escuchaba muy sincera.

—Gracias amiga, nos vemos en el almuerzo —Respondió Alice y Bella le susurro algo al odio y ambas sonrieron pero por más que me esforcé por escuchar no pude.

Alice se fue caminando por los pasillos hacia su salón de clases y yo procure esconder para que ella no me viera mientras se iba.

Cuando la silueta de mi hermana ya no se alcanzaba a ver, aproveche que Bella estaba un poco distraída para asustarla.

—¡BELLA! —Grite en su oído, cosa que hizo que ella saltara del susto y al notar que era yo, le regreso el color a la cara y si las miradas hicieran daño físico, Bella me estuviera torturando con la suya.

—¿Qué quieres Cullen? —Pregunto viendo hacia otro lado.

—Odio cuando no me ves a los ojos —Pensé en voz alta, cosa que gracias a dios Bella no escucho o no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto confundida.

—Que el profesor Banner te está buscando —Mentí para poder estar con ella más tiempo.

—¿Y te mando a ti por mí? —Pregunto un poco extrañada por ser yo quien fuera por ella.

—Al parecer si, sino, no estuviera aquí… ¿No crees?.

—Bueno… ammm si supongo —Dijo empezando a caminar, pero yo aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir, sin antes vengarme.

—Por cierto Bella, Tanya no me cree que fui el primero en besarte —Hice que mi voz sonara desinteresada. —Así que hice una apuesta con ella, para que supiera que aunque besarte es algo que detesto, lo volvería hacer para que viera que fui el primero.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchado y solo se puso roja supongo que de vergüenza y seguía sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Yo sabía que eso era mentira, ya que no le había dicho a nadie que había besado a Bella y mucho menos que no había sido grato, al contrario, pero eso ella nunca lo sabría.

—Así que no me queda más remedio que besarte.

La tome de los brazos y ella intento soltarse, pero eso solo la hacía verse más atractiva, acerque mis labios a los suyos y sentí la misma sensación como cuando la bese por primera vez, sus labios eran tan suaves que era fácil acostumbrarse a ellos, ella al principio cerraba su boca como no queriendo corresponder, pero después de unos segundos sus brazos dejaron de tratar de alejarme y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y halo mi cabello que provoca un gemido de mi parte.

Maldición ese beso era una venganza, pero al parecer una venganza muy dulce, que resultaba enloquecedora.

Coloque mis manos en su cadera y la acerque más a mi si eso era posible, me sentía tan bien besándola y a la vez tan vulnerable, sabía que después de este beso todo cambiaria entre ella y yo, en primera porque me odiaría y en segunda porque yo no podría vivir sin sus besos.

Mientras me separaba de manera perezosa de sus labios, con ánimos de nunca alejarme de esa dulce boca que me volvía loco, peor el maldito aire nos faltaba y tenía que dejarla.

Y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue decir:

—Bella yo te amo.

Lo dije sin pensar o tal vez pensé en voz alta, porque en estos momentos no sabía que me pasaba o que sentía, pero de algo si estaba seguro era de no quererme separar de sus labios nunca.

Ella me vio de manera confundida y después creo que por fin comprendió lo que había pasado y me dio una cachetada que me dolió hasta la quijada, pero no dije nada porque sabía que me la merecía.

—Bella yo…

Trataba de explicarle que me sentía mal, que nunca le había dicho a Tanya que la bese, que no hice ninguna apuesta, sentía la enorme necesidad de decirle lo que sentía y de explicarle todo.

—Cállate Culle —Se le quebró la voz al decir mi nombre, pero luego su voz se tornó furiosa

—Espero que puedas cobrar tu apuesta y que a mí… ¡Nunca más en tu maldita vida me vuelvas hablar!.

Vi cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas de forma frenética, con el dorso de su mano, en ese momento me quise dar un tiro por haber cometido esa estupidez de haberla humillado de esa manera.

—Bella… Pero yo… Déjame decirte que… Maldición perdóname —Dije sin poder formar una oración completa.

—Te lo dejare muy en claro Cullen, yo are como que nada ha pasado, no importa cuántas veces me molestes, cuantas veces me digas que besarme ha sido lo peor que pudiste haber hecho, porque desde hoy tu no existes para mí, siéntete orgulloso porque has logrado que dentro de poco deje a mis amigos, a mi padre y a todas las personas que amo de este lugar.

Yo no sabía a qué se refería y aun arriesgándome a que no me contestara y a otra cachetada, tenía que preguntar.

—A que te refieres con dejar a las personas que amas, no estarás pensando en… —Mis palabras murieron en mi boca de solo pensar que Bella tratara de suicidarse o lastimarse a ella misma de alguna manera.

Pero algo había cambiado en ella, se veía decidida pero no sabía a qué y eso me hacía sentir más nervioso.

—No Cullen, no te daría ese gusto y ya pronto lo sabrás, realmente es algo que no te cambiara mucho la vida.

La vi regresar al baño, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y de saber que yo era culpable de su dolor me hizo sentir el peor ser humano del mundo.

La espere a que saliera del baño, realmente necesitaba hablar con ella y saber a qué se refería en cuando dejar a todos los que amaba en este lugar.

Cuando vi que Alice apareció, pero en la forma en la que me vio al parecer aun no sabía nada.

—¿No sabes que le sucede a Bella? —Pregunto mi hermana al verme cerca de los baños.

—No sé qué le pasa, ¿acaso debería saber? —Dije algo nervioso.

—Es cierto, a ti no te interesa Bella —Finalizo dirigiéndose al baño donde de seguro Bella le contaría todo y Alice también me odiaría, aunque eso no quitaba que tenía que hablar con Jasper con respecto a mi hermana.

Así que pensé que era mejor que no estuviera ahí cuando Alice y Bella salieran.

Debía aprovechar de una vez hablar con Jasper, ahorita que era el almuerzo y todos estaban reunidos en la cafetería

Cuando llegue a la cafetería efectivamente ahí estaban Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, tenía que recordar ser un poco sutil ya que no sabía que era lo que realmente había sucedido.

Mientras Emmett comía tal cual hombre hambriento que no ha comido en un mes y Rosalie le decía que cerrara la boca mientras comía, aproveche para hacerle señas a Jasper para que viniera hasta donde me encontraba.

—Necesitamos hablar Jasper —Dije de forma seria, porque todo lo que se refería a mi hermana debía tratarse con gran seriedad.

—Ya se dé que quieres hablar —Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que yo no le encontraba la gracia escuchar a mi hermana llorar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte ya un poco molesto

—Bueno como sabrás Alice y yo discutimos, pero ya todo está solucionado, al parecer no nos iremos después de todo.

—¿Cómo que irse? —Pregunte ahora más confundido que molesto

—Alice se enojó conmigo porque le dije que mis padres habían dicho que nos mudaríamos a Seattle, pero Rosalie dijo que ella no quería cambiarse de ciudad y bueno mi padre vio la forma de que eso no suceda, aunque el tendrá que viajar más, pero lo mejor es que seguiremos viviendo en Forks —Concluyo con su explicación Jasper de forma alegre.

Bueno al aparecer él no era directamente el culpable de que mi hermana llorara.

—Me alegra saber eso, no soporto que mi hermana sufra, tengas o no la culpa —Lo dije de forma para que supiera que aria cualquier cosa por mi hermana

—Lo se Edward y justamente la estoy esperando para decirle la buena noticia.

—Creo que esta con Bella en el baño, regresaran pronto —Trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo, caminando hacia donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie hablando sobre el problema alimenticio de Emmett.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Alice y Bella? —Pregunto Rosalie, cuando nos sentamos Jasper y yo.

—Edward dice que Alice esta con Bella en el baño —Le respondió Jasper a su hermana.

Cuando por la puerta de la cafetería apareció Alice, con la mirada triste, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente y vio a Jasper su tristeza se transformó en alegría.

—Pensé que hoy no vendrían al instituto —Dijo Alice tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pues pensaste mal, ya todo está arreglado amor y tengo que contarte todo lo que paso —Le dijo Jasper que también desbordaba alegría.

—¿Dónde esta Bella? —Agradecí que Rosalie hiciera la pregunta que yo no me atrevía hacer.

—Está un poco extraña hoy, cuando la vi se encontraba bien y después… Hmm, bueno ya después no estaba bien, me dijo que se sentía mal y que llamaría a casa para que su padre viniera a buscarla.

—¿Pero te dijo porque sentía mal? —Pregunte sin poder evitarlo, ganándome las miradas interrogativas de todos.

—Eso fue lo más extraño, solo me dijo que se sentía mal y no me quiso decir más —Dijo Alice también preocupada por Bella.

—Creo que es porque su madre se fue —Comento Rosalie

—No creo que sea eso, su madre llega esta noche de Florida.

—Entonces simplemente se sentía mal y ustedes arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua. —Dijo Emmett volviendo a meterse otro bocado de comida a la boca.

—La iré a ver esta tarde saliendo del instituto, además tengo que arreglar los detalles de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que eso sería lo mejor, menos yo que sabía la verdad y me sentía muy mal por ser la causa por la que Bella se fuera.

Tenía que saber a qué se refería Bella al decir "_has logrado que dentro de poco deje a mis amigos, a mi padre y a todas las personas que amo de este lugar"_… Esas palabras no las podía apartar de mi cabeza y cada vez me desesperaba más por saber que era lo que sucedía.

* * *

**Ojala que les guste capítulo, ammm este capítulo no está veteado ya que mi beta está ocupada, y bueno la verdad es que creo que ya no tengo beta xD, así que si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, si tiene es mi culpa completamente.**

**Háganme saber si les gusto esta historia con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado nwn**

***´¨)**

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…


	10. Te odio, te odio y te odio

_Beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 10 Te odio, te odio y te odio.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que me había hecho. Mis lágrimas eran de impotencia al pensar que por un momento creí que el imbécil de Edward sentía algo por mí y… ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida al dejarme besar aun sabiendo que para él era solo una apuesta? Lo odio tanto por haberme humillado de esa manera.

Llorando en mi cama, contaba los segundos, minutos y horas, para que mi madre apareciera y me consolara. Ella era la única que me podría entender en este momento.

Esa fue la razón por la cual no le dije nada a Alice, ella era su hermana y siempre encontraría una excusa para aminorar sus culpas.

Pero esta vez ya había decidido qué haría con mi vida, y gracias al idiota de Edward, por fin había tomado la decisión de irme a Florida con mi madre.

Recordé cómo había dicho que me amaba después de haberme besado, pero ya sería demasiada estupidez de mi parte creerle esa mentira.

Él tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que pasaba en mi vida. En primer lugar, mi padre ahora estaba preocupado por mí; y en segundo, ahora me sentía tan mal por no haber hablado con Jasper, para que así mi amiga arreglara su problema.

Siempre él, siempre el culpable de todos mis problemas y además insinuó que yo quería suicidarme. Creo que eso es lo que desea él en realidad, pero yo nunca le daría el gusto. En lo que sí le daría el gusto era en desaparecer de su vida, aunque al hacerlo dejara atrás a mi padre y a mis amigos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me quedé viendo por la ventana. Todo desde mi punto de vista era gris, el cielo, el color de las hojas… Todo era gris, incluso yo y después todo era borroso…

_La noche caía, dando fin al día, todo seguía tan gris y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ese paisaje que reflejaba cómo me sentía._

_Cansada de observar y no obtener nada, decidí que nadie vale la pena para hacerme sufrir, pero ese pensamiento no me lo creí ni yo misma, todo era culpa de Cullen._

_Cuando las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, la ventana se abrió y dejó entrar un poco de aire a mi asfixiante cuerpo. Las lágrimas se volvieron frías y se secaron gracias a la misma brisa, era como si la naturaleza tomara delicadamente un pañuelo y secara mis lágrimas._

_Esto no parecía real, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Necesitaba sentir el aire aún más frío, que calara en mis huesos y me hiciera recapacitar. Necesitaba un aliciente para dejar de sentirme humillada. ¡Maldición, necesitaba amor para sentirme mejor!_

_Sentí su mano tocando mi cadera, tan suave que parecía un toque fantasmal, tal vez eso era… solo era un fantasma el que me tocaba._

_—Te amo, Bella. Te amo… —repetía la voz como si de eso dependiera su vida. Era imposible para mí creer en él, sentía todo tan perfecto y a la vez sus palabras eran como castillos construidos en el aire._

_—Siempre me lastimas, me duele, me duele tanto. —Mis palabras sonaban como un eco en toda la habitación._

_—Te amo, Bella. Mi dulce Bella, te amo tanto. —Su voz me hacía sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. _

_Era imposible para mí evitar esa sensación. Su mano se volvió menos fantasmal y rozó con su pulgar mis labios, eran como plumas, tan suaves que provocaban cosquillas y una sensación deliciosa._

_—Te amo tanto, Bella._

_—Yo también te amo, Edward. —Y mis lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron, me sentía estúpida, me sentía vulnerable y lo peor de todo… sentía que lo amaba._

_La brisa del viento apareció y secó mis lágrimas injustificadas. Fue tan fuerte que la ventana se abrió de par en par y un fuerte viento se llevó la sombra de Edward, porque eso era… solo era una sombra._

_—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, lo odiaba y también lo amaba._

_Me senté sola, ya no había brisa y no había más lágrimas que derramar. Solo quedaba yo en esas cuatro paredes…_

_—Te odio y te amo… —susurré, con la esperanza de que mis palabras llegaran a su corazón, pero al parecer fue imposible. Grité de nuevo, grité su nombre, pero él no estaba._

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué tienes? _—_preguntó mi madre moviéndome de los hombros y tocando mi cara.

—Emmm… ¿Qué? —No sabía por qué ella parecía tan alterada.

—Bella, mi niña, me tenías tan preocupado —dijo Charlie, que estaba a un lado de Renée y el cual no había notado hasta que escuché su voz.

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté entre confundida y soñolienta.

—Te desmayaste, cariño —explicó mi madre con ternura.

—¿Segura que eso pasó? De casualidad, ¿no estaba dormida?

—Yo también pensé eso, hija. Pero cuando tu madre me explicó cómo te encontró supe que no exageraba.

Yo los miraba confundida, no sabía si solo era una exageración de ambos o en realidad me había desmayado.

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que no pudiste haber estado dormida, ya que te encontré en el suelo junto a la ventana, que por cierto hija, casi me matas del susto cuando te encontré con la piel fría y tu pulso apenas y se sentía —dijo mi madre a modo de explicarme su preocupación.

—Lo siento —dije cerrando los ojos—. Creo que… olvidé comer. —Levanté los hombros a modo de disculpa con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Bella, verás… Tu madre y yo decidimos que sería mejor que pasaras las vacaciones, y si quieres también el año escolar con ella en Florida —dijo mi padre con voz un poco quebrada.

—No tienes que pensarlo ahora, cariño. Ya veremos después de tu cumpleaños —comentó mi madre para que no me sintiera presionada para dar una respuesta, pero yo ya lo había decidido antes de que lo preguntaran.

—Sí, quiero ir —dije muy segura de mi decisión.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mi padre.

—Lo estoy, solo me quedaré a terminar esta última semana de instituto y mi cumpleaños, será como una despedida. —Sonreí para que no notaran mi tristeza.

—Me alegra que pienses así, cariño. Ya verás todo lo que haremos juntas, tomaremos sol, iremos de compras. Claro, iremos a la playa y ya verás que te encantará tu nuevo instituto.

Yo solo asentía a todo lo que decía, no ponía mucha atención, pero ya me imaginaba unas vacaciones ocupadas y realmente eso era lo que necesitaba para que Edward Cullen no tuviera lugar en mi mente y en mi corazón.

—Ahora descansa, mandaré a que te suban algo de cenar, hija. —Finalizó mi padre dándome un beso en la frente, mientras mi madre me tomaba de las manos y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fueron me sentía nuevamente sola, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba de que mi madre ya estuviera en casa.

Era mejor que hiciera caso a mi padre y descansara, pero trataría por todos los medios de no volver a soñar con Edward Cullen.

…

Gracias a Dios no soñé con él y realmente me esforzaba en no pensar respecto a todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y la humillación, pero era algo imposible, así que solo me restaba resignarme.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno, pensaba en que esta sería mi última semana en Forks, y por consiguiente, mi última semana en esta casa que tanto amaba.

Debía aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedaba con mis amigos, y como lo había dicho, haría como que Edward no existía para mí, aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo por besarlo.

Era costumbre de Charlie y mía no hablar en el desayuno, cosa que a Renée siempre le molestaba.

El teléfono de la sala sonó, me levanté y les hice señas a mis papás para que siguieran desayunando.

—Casa de la familia Swan**_._** —Reprimí una carcajada, ya que mi voz sonaba demasiado seria.

_—Bella… ¿Eres tú?_—Claro que era yo, pero esa voz… Maldición, ahora hasta por teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen? —contesté molesta, simulando voz de fastidio, aunque me doliera tan solo escuchar su voz.

_—No me llames Cullen, dime Edward, mi nombre es Edward _—susurró, creo que estaba pensando en voz alta y yo estaba preparada para discutir con él a esta hora de la mañana.

—¿Qué dijiste?—pregunté haciéndome la que no había escuchado.

_—Nada_—dijo con voz triste_—. Digo sí, necesito hablar contigo, necesito explicarte que yo…_

No dejé que terminara de hablar, sabía que me dolería más si lo seguía escuchando.

—Ahórrate tus estúpidas explicaciones. Te dije que tú para mí no existes, así que déjame en paz y no me vuelvas a llamar.

Sentía que las lágrimas se me salían involuntariamente y eso ya no podía seguir. Me había prometido a mí misma no volver a llorar por él.

_—Pero Bella, tenemos que hablar, por favor. Solo dame una oportunidad para hablar._ —No, no le daría ninguna oportunidad.

—¡Déjame en paz!—dije casi gritando y colgué el teléfono.

Me sentía furiosa y mis lágrimas eran ya muy evidentes. No quería que mis papás me vieran, así que me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Me arreglé para ir al instituto y también me preparé mentalmente para ignorar a Edward.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras ya con un mejor humor que hace un momento, vi a mi padre hablar por teléfono y hacerme señas para que me acercara hasta él.

Alcancé a escuchar que Charlie decía por teléfono:

—Claro, también me alegra hablar contigo. Gracias también por ofrecerte a llevar a Bella al instituto. Sí, muy bien.

Me quedé pensando que tal vez estaba hablando con Alice y le agradecía por llevarme al instituto, ya que mi carro aún no estaba arreglado.

—Bella, toma, te llaman —dijo mi padre entregándome el teléfono y como pensé que era Alice le contesté sin haber escuchado quién era realmente.

—No, Alice. No te preocupes, le diré a mi mamá que me lleve. —La verdad es que no quería hablar con Alice del porqué me fui ayer del instituto, pero me sorprendió saber quién era.

_—No soy Alice, soy yo, Edward. Paso por ti en 10 minutos._ —Y colgó el teléfono.

Maldición, yo no quería que él me llevara. No quería estar en el mismo lugar que él, pero bueno, pensándolo mejor sería como una prueba para mí, así vería qué tan fuerte soy y si puedo ignorarlo.

Estaba impaciente por verlo y la verdad eso no podía negarlo, mas cuando escuché que su coche se estacionaba, me puse muy nerviosa.

No esperé a que tocara la puerta, salí y lo vi justo enfrente, a la distancia de mi brazo, a un par de pasos de mí, pero no dije nada. Caminé haciendo como si no existiera. Tampoco esperé a que él llegara al coche, solo abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté sin decir media palabra. Lo más gracioso es que él se veía como un gatito que ha sido castigado.

Cuando por fin los dos estuvimos dentro del coche él lo encendió y parecía que se debatía entre hablarme o no, pero al final se decidió y empezó, con su discurso de disculpas.

—Bella yo, por favor, necesitamos hablar… —Parecía que no podía formar bien una sola oración.

No contesté, en vez de eso saqué el iPod y los audífonos de mi mochila y me dispuse a que las notas de aquellas grabaciones a todo volumen me ayudaran a evitar que su voz llegara a mis oídos, cosa que resultó muy gratificante, ya que Edward tenía una cara de fastidio cuando se dio cuenta que yo escuchaba música y que todo lo que él había dicho no lo había escuchado.

No me di cuenta ni cuándo llegamos, hasta que Edward me quitó un audífono y me susurró al oído un _"llegamos"_. Eso me tomó desprevenida y se me erizó la piel al sentir sus labios tan cerca de mí.

—Gra-Gra-cias… —dije con dificultad, así que decidí que era mejor escapar.

—De nada. —Bajó la cabeza y se veía triste, sentí la gran necesidad de ir y abrazarlo, decirle que no estuviera triste, pero luego recapacité. Tal vez era una más de sus bromas para humillarme.

Para mi desgracia eso parecía imposible, teníamos clase de biología a la segunda hora, este sería un día muy difícil, pero si era inteligente saldría victoriosa y sin ninguna humillación por parte de Edward.

Cuando llegamos me aseguré de entrar antes que él y me senté junto a Angela. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con mi amiga y debía aprovechar antes de irme de Forks.

—Hola, Angela, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté.

—Bien, Bella. Es la última semana de instituto y ya quiero terminar. Ben me invitó a pasar con él y su familia las vacaciones —comentó mi amiga muy alegre.

—Qué bien, Angi, pero irás a mi fiesta, ¿cierto? —Haciendo el pucherito que Alice me había enseñado con mis labios.

—Claro, Bella, sabes que nunca me perdería tu cumpleaños.

—Muy bien, ya quiero que llegue ese día y… —Pero entonces recordé que no le diría a nadie hasta que fuera el mero día.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó mi amiga al ver que no terminé la oración.

—Y nada, Angi, solo ya quiero que sea ese día.

—Yo también, Bella, ya verás que Alice, como buena organizadora de seguro invitará a todo el instituto.

—Estoy segura de eso —le dije riéndome y ella también se rio por lo cierto que era eso.

Pero nuestras risas se vieron interrumpidas por Edward que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Fijé mi mirada en la pizarra y él se limitó a dejar salir un sonoro bufido, signo de que estaba enojado.

Edward como siempre me empezó a molestar. Primero me tiró papelitos, pensé que solo quería hacer que me enojara, pero luego me susurró que leyera lo que me había mandado. Articulé un _"NO"_ y me siguió diciendo que lo leyera, y lo que pasó después me sorprendió muchísimo.

—¡Por favor, Bella. Lee el maldito papel y perdóname! —gritó Edward en medio de la clase y todos se le quedaron viendo, incluso yo, que no podía creer lo que había dicho.

—Si quiere gritar, señor Cullen, le pido que no lo haga en mi clase. —Fue el profesor Banner que me sacó de mi asombro.

—No, profesor Banner, no volverá a suceder. —Edward al decir eso me veía de una forma extraña, que me hizo sentir una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo.

—Que sea la última vez. Ahora chicos, guarden silencio, voy a explicar el último tema —dijo el profesor Banner mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra, pero yo seguí medio sorprendida y en realidad toda la clase también.

Edward no volvió a hablarme en todo el día y una parte de mí estaba feliz por eso, pero por otro lado sentía como que me faltaba algo para que mi día estuviera completo.

Ya tenía planeado qué hacer para que Edward no me llevara a casa y la única persona que me ayudaría era Jacob, así que tras hacer una llamada corta con él, quedamos en que me llevaría a casa.

Cuando Edward estaba recargado en su coche esperándome, con los brazos cruzados y fumando un cigarro, se veía de lo más _sexy_, que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos y sentir el sabor dulce de sus labios combinado con el sabor del cigarro.

Si no fuera porque Jacob me habló sacándome de mi sueño erótico de Edward, capaz me quedo ahí embobada viéndolo.

Cuando él vio que me iba con Jacob, corrió detrás de nosotros y me tomó del brazo, a lo que yo solo respondí tratando de que me soltara.

—Tú vienes conmigo, yo te traje yo te llevo —Edward dijo de forma contundente.

—Yo la voy a llevar —contestó Jacob de la misma manera.

—Su padre me dijo que la trajera, así que es lógico que yo la lleve —dijo Edward tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia su coche.

—Pues si no estás informado, Bella ya llamó a su padre y él dijo que yo la llevara —contestó Jacob de forma burlona, pero la verdad no me gustó que le hablara de esa manera a Edward.

—¿Eso es cierto, Bella? —preguntó Edward con esa voz que parecía herido y a mí me hacía sentir culpable.

—Sí —contesté en un susurro.

—Ok —dijo él soltándome del brazo. Se fue a su coche lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando arrancó y se marchó parecía que llevaba el diablo adentro, asustando con los rechinidos a los del instituto que aún seguían ahí.

Me quedé viendo la carretera por donde se había ido Edward y sentía un deje de melancolía.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó Jacob.

—Sí, por supuesto. Vamos.

—Vamos —secundó él mientras nos subíamos a su moto.

No hablar era lo que agradecía de ir en la moto de Jacob, por eso cuando llegamos a casa bajé tan rápido como pude y me despedí.

No tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería llegar a mi habitación y olvidar.

…

Lo peor de todo es que ese no fue el único día en que procurase un acercamiento. A veces Edward intentaba hablarme en el transcurso de la semana, pero yo seguía en mi plan de ignorarlo. Además, no tenía sentido hablarle, pronto me iría. Solo esperaba que se acabara la semana, y el fin de semana que hicieran mi fiesta de cumpleaños llegara, para así poderme ir a Florida con mi madre por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

**Ya tengo nueva Beta… ¡Wiii! :D Gracias a la hermosa de Lore Cullen, ya no publicare mis horrores ortográficos xD bueno ya saben háganme saber si les gusto esta historia con algún comentario y/o sugerencia.**

**Nos leemos dentro de poquito tiempo, porque ya termine de escribir esta historia, desde hace meses, solo que no he tenido beta para publicar, pero gracias a Lore ya publicare más seguido n.n **

***´¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Que tengan un bonito día…**


	11. Un día antes del cumpleaños de Bella

_Beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 11**

**Planes**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Maldición, Edward, te estás volviendo una niña. Solo te falta llorar por los rincones y cortarte las venas,_ me dije a mí mismo frente al espejo mientras me alistaba para el último día de clases.

—Te ves fatal, hermano —comentó Emmett para joder como siempre por las mañanas.

—No me digas, Emmett —dije con sarcasmo.

—Hoy amaneciste peor que ayer y que cualquier otro día. —Emmett y su acostumbrado monólogo de burlas.

—Y tú no estás mejor que yo, pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche —dije viéndolo con cara demacrada y ojeras.

—Ese no es tu problema —respondió algo nervioso mientras bajábamos juntos las escaleras.

—Déjame adivinar, cosa que no suelo hacer porque adivinar es para mediocres, pero diría que Rosalie ayer te dejó sin tu porción de sexo y te quedaste toda la noche jugando con el pequeño Emmett —bromeé entre risas por saber qué parte de eso podría ser cierto.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó más nervioso y apenado que antes, dándome un golpe en el hombro.

—No sé qué es más patético, que estuvieras haciéndotelo toda la noche solo o que no supieras disimular conmigo.

Mientras yo me reía de Emmett a mis anchas, él estaba rojo como un tomate, pero no quedó todo ahí, porque al llegar al comedor estaba Rosalie y mi hermana desayunando con mis padres.

— ¿Rosalie, dormiste aquí anoche? —pregunté maliciosamente viendo a Emmett.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó un poco intrigada por mi inusual pregunta.

—No, por nada. Es que Emmett me contó que anoche tuvo un problemita ya sabes de…

No terminé de hablar porque Emmett me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, así que tuve que quedarme callado.

—De hecho, ahora que Edward lo dice, creo que anoche escuché que te quejabas en tu cuarto, Emmett. ¿Te sentías mal? —comentó mi hermana de forma inocente, yo no sé cómo pero contuve mi risa.

Emmett no hablaba, solo se dedicaba a comer y a asesinarme con la mirada, mientras que Rosalie veía a Emmett sin saber qué ocurría.

Ya era suficiente de molestar a Emmett, ahora debía concentrarme en cosas más importantes, mejor dicho en alguien más importante.

—Y… ¿dónde está Bella? —pregunté de forma indiferente mientras desayunaba.

Alice puso cara de enojada y en ese momento pensé: _"mierda, estoy perdido, Bella ya le contó y hoy harán sacrificio con mi cuerpo"._ Ok, ok, estaba siendo un poco dramático.

—Puedes creer que Bella me puso la patética excusa de que quería estar sola. Luego me dijo que aunque quisiera no podría venir a casa porque su padre no le daba permiso, llamé a Charlie y él dijo que sí. Después Bella me dio otra excusa y dijo que quería pasar tiempo con su mamá. Si ya no quiere ser mi amiga que me lo diga. —Finalizó Alice cruzándose de brazos. Solo yo sabía la verdad y esa era que ella no quería estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

—Tal vez no son excusas y solo quiere pasar más tiempo con su Renée —comentó mi padre, pero lo único que ganó con eso fue una mirada fulminante por parte de Alice.

—Yo concuerdo con tu padre —dijo Rosalie y recibió otra mirada de furia marca Alice.

—Tú opinas igual porque eres una traidora —alego Alice haciendo un puchero.

—No soy ninguna traidora —se defendió Rosalie.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Alice nuevamente.

—No lo soy, además, Bella tal vez no quiera venir porque Edward siempre la molesta —comentó Rosalie de forma maliciosa. Sabía que me estaba regresando la broma por avergonzar a Emmett.

—Eso sí que no, a mí no me metan en sus problemas de "_amigas"._

—Es tu culpa, Edward —aclaró Alice ahora fulminándome con la mirada, así que decidí que ese era mi momento para escapar.

—¡No puedes escapar de la verdad, Edward! —gritó mi hermana y aunque ella no lo supiera me estaba diciendo palabras llenas de verdad. No podía dejar de escapar a lo que sentí por Bella, cada poro de mi piel se sentía vivo, cada movimiento que hacía, cada sensación era dirigida a ella; no había explicación, solo sentía la enorme sensación de tenerla entre mis brazos y nunca dejarla.

No quería tener ese sentimiento hacia Bella, ya la había humillado y sabía que si le decía lo que sentía, ella simplemente no me creería y yo quedaría como un idiota frente a ella.

Pero no podía, no podía dejar de sentir ese amor por ella. Sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de hablarle y decirle todo lo que sentía, aún si eso significaba hacer el mayor ridículo del mundo, yo sabía que ella valía la pena.

Me pasé todo el resto de la mañana buscando una forma, armando un plan para poder explicarle todo lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por todo. Por más que en mi cabeza buscaba un buen momento, simplemente no lo encontraba y sabía que para que ella me quisiera dar una oportunidad estaba muy difícil.

Seguí pensando en ello, ya que sabía que mañana sería su cumpleaños y tal vez ahí sí tendría tiempo…

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación en repetidas ocasiones, después todo quedó en silencio, hasta que sin previo aviso mi madre entró azotando la puerta. _"Bueno que más da"_ pensé mientras la veía sentarse en la orilla de mi cama.

— ¿Edward, qué tienes hijo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Nada, mamá —dije sin verla a los ojos. Ella era mi madre y no podía mentirle, cuando lo hacía no podía verla a los ojos.

—¿Edward, qué pasa hijo? —Volvió a preguntar ahora acariciándome el cabello, como solía hacer cuando yo era un niño.

—Si te lo digo, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

—Te lo prometo —dijo seria, levantando una mano en signo de juramento.

—Ni a mi padre.

—A nadie —rectificó ella.

—Bueno, es que… no sé cómo empezar —comenté algo nervioso, era la primera vez que le diría a alguien lo que sentía por Bella.

—Puedes empezar por el principio —me alentó mi madre para que continuara.

—Ok, es que… Yo siento algo por alguien, creo que estoy enamorado, pero no sé…

— ¿Estás enamorado de una chica? —exclamó mi madre, entre asombrada y feliz.

—No, mamá. Estoy enamorado de un chico —dije con sarcasmo.

—Decídete hijo, chico o chica —se burló mi madre.

— ¡Esme! —dije su nombre para que viera que no estaba jugando.

—Ok, ok… Está bien, ya aclarado el punto de que es una chica, ¿cuál es el problema para que estés así? —preguntó mi madre refiriéndose a mi comportamiento de la última semana.

—Es que… ella me odia y yo la humillé para vengarme de algo que me hizo y me siento mal. Yo la quiero, pero ella a mí no —expliqué lo último en un susurro ya que decir esas palabras en voz alta y a otra persona, era para mí muy doloroso.

—Hmm bueno, esa chica, la cual no me imagino quien sea —aclaró viéndome de forma sospechosa—. Pero diría que tiene muchos motivos como para no querer verte. Digamos que esa chica ya no quiere saber más de ti, tú estás muy seguro de que no siente nada por ti. Digamos que la chica de cabello castaño y ojos café, la cual no sé su nombre, realmente lo único que tiene es miedo a que la vuelvas a lastimar, ¿has pensado en hablar con ella? No sé tal vez mañana sea su cumpleaños y quieras aclarar todo este asunto.

Como me supuse mi madre ya sabía que me refería a Bella, ¿acaso era tan predecible?

—No lo creo. Bella me odia y cree que yo la odio a ella. —Estaba demasiado triste porque ella realmente pensara eso.

—Fue lo que tú le diste a entender con tu comportamiento, hijo —alegó mi madre de forma seria.

—Lo sé —dije suspirando y tirándome en la cama. Sabía que era verdad, que yo era quien había jodido la única oportunidad de que Bella creyera en mí.

—Pero a todo esto, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que Bella no quiera ni venir a esta casa? —Preguntó.

—Es largo de explicar. —Pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado apenado para hablar de eso con mi madre.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, hijo —aclaró acomodándose mejor.

Bueno, si ya sabía gran parte de mi problema, qué más daba contarle todo a mi madre.

—Verás, mamá, te contaré todo y no me interrumpas, ¿vale?

—Vale —contestó mi madre alentándome para hablar.

—Besé a Bella. Yo fui quien le dio su primer beso y después me di cuenta que no podía seguir molestándola, me di cuenta que… la quiero. Después escuché que Bella le decía a Alice, que besarla había sido el pago para que la dejara de molestar. Me sentía con el orgullo herido, mamá, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue vengarme. Ese día que iba a vengarme por lo que había dicho, la seguí hasta el baño y escuché que mi hermana lloraba y Bella la consolaba, creo que fue un problema que Alice tuvo con Jasper pero…

—Sí, escuché sobre eso, pero ya se arreglaron. Esos dos me dan ternura y a la vez Jasper me da pena, pero quien pueda soportar la energía que Alice tenga… Bienvenido a esta casa —dijo mi madre interrumpiéndome y al ver que yo no contestaba volvió hablar—. Disculpa hijo, continúa.

—Bueno, como decía antes de que me interrumpieras. Esperé a que Alice se fuera y cuando Bella estuvo sola… yo le dije algo muy malo a Bella.

Ya no podía hablar me daba vergüenza contarle eso a mi madre.

—Hijo, cuéntame, yo no te voy a juzgar.

—Yo le dije a Bella que besarla había sido lo peor del mundo y que había hecho una apuesta con Tanya que la volvería a besar para ganar.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Pensé que mi madre me regañaría o incluso se molestaría, pero en vez de eso solo guardó silencio.

Después de un rato que ninguno de los dos hablaba, realmente pensé que mi madre estaba muy enojada conmigo.

—Bueno, supongo que yo hubiera golpeado a tu padre si me hubiera hecho eso —dijo a modo de respuesta.

—Me golpeó —comenté un poco apenado.

— ¿En serio? Ya amo a esa chica, ¿golpea fuerte? Yo creo que sí, pero si yo sabía que entre ustedes pasaba algo. Se lo dije a tu padre, pero no, él solo decía que eran imaginaciones mías. Imaginaciones ni que nada, yo conozco a mis hijos. ¿Te conté cómo descubrí a Emmett y a Rosalie? Bueno, eso es otra historia. Debemos buscar la forma de que Bella te escuche, luego no quiero verte llorando por los rincones de la casa, además no haces juego con la decoración —dijo mi madre aguantándose la risa.

— ¡Esme! —grité fingiendo enojo, pero tratándose de mi madre era imposible.

—No le grites a tu madre, Edward. —Me apuntó con su dedo de _"si gritas te castigaré"._

—Lo siento —respondí frunciendo el ceño ante la cara de felicidad de mi madre.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Siempre supe que esto iba a terminar de esta manera, aunque tuve mis dudas alguna vez, no es que pensara que eres gay o algo así, pero cuando veía a todas esas chicas salir por la puerta de la cocina dije ¡ese es mi hijo! —Ella se estaba ahogando de la risa a causa de mi vida sexual y yo malditamente me sonroje.

— ¡Ya basta, mamá! Nunca más te contaré nada.

—Deja de hacer dramas, no eres el primero ni el único que sufre por amor. Bueno, debemos armar un plan para que hables con Bella y si ella en realidad no siente nada por ti, pues con la pena, hijo, tendrás que seguir consolándote con Tanya, que por cierto no me agrada; pero si Bella te acepta estás advertido, pobre de ti si le haces daño a esa chica que es como mi hija.

—Nunca más le volveré hacer daño —repliqué en mi defensa.

—Eso espero, hijo. Eso espero —dijo mi mamá de forma seria, dando a entender que ya no estaba bromeando.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con un plan? —pregunté.

—Bueno, he estado pensando que puedes hablar con ella mañana en su cumpleaños. Le dices lo que sientes por ella y por favor, hijo, tienes que hablar con el corazón para que ella te crea, a nosotras las mujeres nos gusta eso y creo que a Bella le gustas también. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo presiento.

—Ojalá que funcione tu plan, mamá.

—Funcionará, pero si ella te dice que siente lo mismo por ti, no la dejes ir, y si se va búscala —dijo mi madre levantándose de la esquina de la cama para irse.

— ¿A qué te refieres con buscarla? —pregunté un poco confundido.

—Nada, hijo. Solo que si es necesario que la busques hazlo.

—Ok, mamá, gracias —dije sinceramente ya que las palabras de mi madre me habían ayudado mucho, ahora sentía esperanzas.

—De nada hijo, para eso estamos las madres y yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites.

Cuando se fue, me puse a pensar que tal vez Bella me quería, como decía mi madre. Ahora ya no me sentía triste, al contrario me sentía esperanzado. Ya quería que terminara el día y que empezara el día del cumpleaños de Bella, para poder hablar con ella.

* * *

Bueno ojala que les guste el capítulo, en cuanto mi beta Lore termine el capítulo 12 lo publicaré n.n

Que tengas un bonito día :3


	12. feliz cumpleaños Bella (Parte 1)

_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era el día, el final y también el inicio de una nueva vida. Sonaba un poco dramática, pero pese a las circunstancias me lo podía permitir.

Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería Alice y me gritaría pidiendo que me levantara, porque mi cumpleaños sería en menos de 24 horas. De solo pensarlo me dolía la cabeza, si ella supiera que mi fiesta de cumpleaños era mi forma de despedirme…

No me había ni levantado de la cama, cuando escuché que mi puerta se abría. Estaba segura que era Alice con su característica forma de levantarme, pero como no tenía ánimos me tapé completamente.

—¡Vete, Alice! —grité debajo de las sábanas.

—Soy yo, cariño —dijo mi madre.

—Y yo —dijo mi padre que, al parecer, venía detrás de ella.

Di un suspiro de alivio al saber que no era Alice. Amaba a mi amiga, pero a veces simplemente parecía que había comido cientos de caramelos y tenía demasiada energía.

—Lo siento —susurré algo apenada por contestar de esa manera.

—No te preocupes, hija, sabemos esa sobre energía que Alice tiene —aclaró Renée.

—Bueno, a lo que venimos, antes de que Alice aparezca y nos saque del cuarto de Bella.

—Cierto, Charlie.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, _campanas_! Sé que no te gustan los cumpleaños, pero este será especial, así que toma. —Con esas palabras me hizo saber que me quería, ya que Charlie no se caracterizaba por hablar demasiado y más cuando era algo relacionado a los sentimientos.

—Gracias, papá —susurré dándole un abrazo.

Mi regalo era una cámara, así que podría tomarle fotos a mis amigos antes de irme.

—De nada, hija —contestó mi padre algo sonrojado. Al verlo mi madre tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Bueno, ahora es mi turno —interrumpió mi madre entregándome un álbum de fotos.

—Así que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, ¿cierto? —pregunté mientras abrazaba a mi madre, y ella como siempre no pudo contener sus lágrimas—. No llores, mamá, nadie ha muerto —bromeé para que dejara de llorar.

—No es eso, hija. Ya eres un año mayor, aunque para mí siempre serás mi bebé.

—Mami, me harás llorar. Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños y si Alice me ve con los ojos así, se enojará.

—Es cierto, ya nadie va a llorar —dijo mi madre limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Siempre haces eso, Renée —le recriminó mi padre.

—Ella es mi bebé, Charlie, tengo todo el derecho, y que tú seas un amargado no es mi culpa —replicó mi madre dramáticamente.

—Bella también es mi bebé —respondió mi padre. Mi madre y yo no pudimos evitar reír, ya que nunca habíamos escuchado que Charlie dijera eso.

—No peleen, es mi cumpleaños —supliqué.

Mientras ellos se veían de forma retórica, pude notar que muy dentro de ellos aún había amor.

—Yo me voy, suerte con Alice —comentó mi padre como si me estuviera deseando suerte para la guerra.

—Yo también me voy, mucha suerte con Alice —se despidió mi madre saliendo después de mi padre.

—¡Traidores! ¡Entregan a su hija al mismísimo demonio! —grité aún acostada en la cama.

—¡Suerte! —gritaron al unísono mientras reían.

_Dios, que padres tan cobardes tengo,_ pensé mientras me volvía a tapar con las sábanas, por lo menos disfrutaría de unos segundos antes de que Alice apareciera.

Y literalmente fueron segundos, ya que Alice apareció como un huracán, como siempre.

—¡Bella!

—¡Alice! —grité de la misma forma que ella.

—No te burles —dijo haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que esa era su arma secreta para convencer a todos.

—No lo hago, me entusiasmo de la misma manera que tú —me justifiqué.

—No te quieras hacer la chistosa, porque a lo que respecta a ti no sabes hacer chistes. Me recuerdas a Edward, en eso son tan parecidos —comentó restándole importancia, pero recordándome a quien menos quería recordar.

Yo solo me quedé callada, la verdad es que no quería hablar del tema llamado "Edward Cullen".

—Primero que nada, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó tan fuerte que creo que todo el bosque la escuchó.

—¿Estás segura que no te escuchó todo Forks? —pregunté de forma irónica.

—Bella, no empieces con tu ironía —advirtió moviendo su dedo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la cual están reprendiendo por una mala acción.

—Okey, ya no diré nada —dije cruzándome de brazos y aún sin intenciones de levantarme de la cama.

—Bueno, en segundo lugar, vine por ti porque tenemos que ir al spa, al salón de belleza… —Dejé de escuchar a Alice, solo podía pensar en lo difícil que sería ver a Edward, porque era más que seguro que estaría en mi fiesta—. Y después tenemos que pasar por Rosalie. Mi mamá quiere que pasemos a casa también, la verdad no sé para qué; pero bueno, y después tenemos que… Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¡Bella! —gritó llamando mi atención.

—¿Qué decías?

—No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad? Ahora tendré que decirte todo de nuevo —respondió con impaciencia.

—No, no es necesario, escuché lo más importante —aclaré con la esperanza de que no volviera a repetir el sin fin de cosas que teníamos que hacer.

—Bueno, entonces como te decía, el _catering_ llegará a las cinco y treinta, y para eso ya debemos estar en mi casa.

—¿No te parece que es muy temprano? —La verdad era un poco temprano, porque según había entendido Alice había dicho que la fiesta comenzaba a las nueve.

—Es lo mismo que dijo mamá —comentó Alice sentándose en la cama.

—Pero es que es un poco temprano —concordé con Esme.

—No, Bella, no es temprano. _Mujer precavida vale por dos_.

—NO, con una Alice ya es suficiente para este mundo —dije de forma teatral.

—Bella, te he dicho que no eres nada graciosa, ¿verdad? —interrogó viéndome un poco enojada, por burlarme de ella.

—Sí, Alice, ya me lo has dicho.

—Bueno, ya no hables, mejor arréglate que nos vamos en media hora.

—Pero si aún no he desayunado —me quejé con la esperanza de tener más tiempo.

—No importa, compramos algo en el camino.

—Pero, Alice, yo…

—Pero nada. Ayer no quisiste ir a mi casa, si hubieras ido nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo, así que ahora te aguantas.

—Okey —dije viéndola con furia contenida.

—Y no me veas así, anda ya, apúrate, te espero abajo.

Mientras me levantaba, me puse a pensar. En realidad iba a extrañar a ese pequeño huracán llamado Alice, era mi mejor amiga y sabía que a ella también le dolería que me fuera, pero era mejor así.

Seguía buscando qué ponerme cuando escuché a Alice replicar.

_—¡Bella, si no bajas ahora, subiré por ti y no me importa si aún sigues en pijama!_ —Era oficial, extrañaría al pequeño huracán.

—Ya estoy aquí —anuncié bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

—Qué bien, ahora vámonos —comentó jalándome del brazo.

Mientras yo era arrastrada prácticamente por toda la casa, mis padres solo se despedían moviendo sus manos.

—Traidores. —Articulé con mis labios.

—Te escuché, Bella —dijo Alice mientras seguía jalándome del brazo hasta su coche.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de mi casa, escuché la voz de la persona, que en este momento, era la última que quería escuchar.

—Pensé que nunca saldrían —opinó Edward viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Alice, ¿qué hace aquí Edward? —pregunté en un susurro, para que solo ella me escuchara.

—Bueno, es que… Decidí que mi mamá y tú tenían razón sobre el _catering_ y voy a cambiar la hora, pero tengo que ir hasta el restaurant, así que Edward te llevará a mi casa y ahí nos veremos.

—Mejor me quedo en casa y te veo en el centro comercial.

—No, Bella. No confío en ti, así que te vas con mi hermano —demandó mientras se subía a su carro y me dejaba sola con Edward.

Por un momento, pensé en entrar a mi casa y encerrarme hasta que Alice viniera por mí a la fuerza; pero luego lo pensé mejor, y bueno, era el último día que estaría aquí, qué más daba irme con Edward.

—Bella, si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar —dijo viendo el suelo.

—Vamos. —Me sorprendí a mí misma cuando mi voz sonó algo así como ¿feliz?

—Claro, vamos —comentó Edward sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se veía tan lindo que me daban ganas de besarlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Él solo me quería lastimar, eso me llenó de tristeza al instante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó cuando ya estábamos dentro de su carro.

—Sí.

—Bella, yo te quería decir que…

—No digas nada, solo conduce —dije de forma seria.

—Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños —aclaró con voz triste y con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Gracias.

—Toma —expresó entregándome una pequeña cajita de color gris con un moñito blanco, pero seguía con la vista fija en el volante.

—No te hubieras molestado, no era necesa…

—Sí era necesario. Es solo un regalo, acéptalo, por favor. —Cuando dijo por favor me dio tanta ternura, ya que apartó por un segundo su vista de la carretera y me vio de una manera tan intensa, que sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Bueno, gracias… —susurré con voz apenas audible.

—De nada, ahora ábrelo. Ojalá que te guste —comentó tímidamente.

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver que era una pulsera con un corazón de cristal.

—Edward, está muy lindo —expresé al mismo tiempo que me ponía la pulsera.

—Me alegra que te guste y que la uses —dijo viendo mi muñeca con la pulsera alrededor.

—Ya nunca me la quitaré. —Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de mis palabras, vi que Edward sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto y otra vez tuve ganas de besarlo.

Después del regalo, ambos nos quedamos callados y se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero Edward estaba más nervioso que yo, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Después de un momento que me pareció una eternidad, Edward por fin habló.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —aseguró estacionando el coche en medio de la carretera.

—¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? —pregunté viendo por la ventana, sin atreverme a correr el riesgo de encontrarme con sus ojos.

—De nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? Tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos.

—Pero, Bella, yo quiero que exista un nosotros y…

—No, Edward, no hay un nosotros. Sé que para ti fue horrible besarme y que ganaste tu estúpida apuesta.

—Lo quiero todo, Bella, yo… yo te a…

—No lo digas, por favor. —No lo pude evitar y mis lágrimas empezaron a recorrerme las mejillas.

—No, no llores, Bella, ya no llores por mi culpa —dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mientras que con su pulgar retiraba mis lágrimas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que él empezó a acercarse un poco más a mí.

—No, Edward. —Fue lo último que dije, antes de que él me besara de manera tierna y no poder evitar corresponderle el beso.

—Bella, yo te necesito tanto —comentó sobre mis labios mientras sentía su aliento caliente sobre mi boca. Sentí cosquillas, como si pasaran una pluma sobre mis labios.

No me pude resistir más y lo besé como nunca lo había besado, solo sentía cómo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaban, mientras Edward con sus manos tomaba y presionaba mi cadera y yo solo quería revolver su cabello con mis manos y así lo hice; pero creo que fui un poco brusca porque jalé su cabello y solo escuché un gemido de satisfacción por parte de Edward, eso me hizo sentir extraña y más por la forma en la que él me tocaba y presionaba mi cadera.

—Bella… —susurró mientras besaba mi cuello y yo hacía mi cabeza hacia atrás, para darle mejor acceso.

—Edward, esto no está bien —anuncié entre jadeos cuando mi mente tuvo un segundo de cordura.

—Shhh, Bella, shhh… —dijo mientras volvía a apoderarse de mi boca.

No me pude resistir y acepté sus besos con gusto, pero me sorprendí cuando él mordió mi labio inferior, dolió un poquito, pero fue un dolor placentero. Me dio mucha vergüenza cuando gemí sin darme cuenta.

Justo cuando Edward desabotonaba el primer botón de mi camisa y con su lengua, que estaba muy caliente, me daba besos dejando rastros de saliva, escuchamos cómo tocaban el cristal.

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos, hasta que otra vez volvieron a tocar y Edward tuvo que bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen, jovencitos?… —interrogó una voz que yo conocía… Mierda, ahora estaba en un problema y en uno muy serio.

* * *

Emmm si umm, me he tardado un poco, en mi defensa puedo decir que la universidad no me deja ni respirar xD mañana subo la segunda parte :P Besitos y que tengan un bonito día n.n


End file.
